


I've lost my way along the road

by Charena



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das ganze Team hat mit den Ereignissen in "Countrycide" zu kämpfen. Besonders Ianto hat Schwierigkeiten, zu verarbeiten, was passiert ist. Und Jack hat das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Team entgleitet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.1 And who protects us?  (Ianto)

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfic setzt da an, wo die Episode vor der Schlussszene mit Gwen und Owen endet. Angesiedelt in einem fiktiven, mehrere Wochen langen Zeitraum zwischen 1x06 und 1x07, lange genug, dass Toshs und Iantos Prellungen unsichtbar werden und Gwens Schussverletzung völlig abheilt. Das volle NC-17 slash Rating gilt ab Kapitel 4; Kapitel 3 hat ein mildes R-Rating für die Szene in der Dusche, davor ist es pg oder pg12. Kapitelbezeichnungen sind Zitate aus der o.g. Folge.

I’ve lost my way along the road  
  
Autor: Lady Charena (März 2010)  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Episode: 1x06 Countrycide  
Wörter: ~ 22.500  
Charaktere: Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, div. OC  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto; (canon Gwen/Owen erwähnt)  
Rating: AU, hurt/comfort, NC-17 first time slash, oneshot  
  
Summe: Das ganze Team hat mit den Ereignissen zu kämpfen. Besonders Ianto hat Schwierigkeiten, zu verarbeiten, was passiert ist. Und Jack hat das Gefühl, dass ihm sein Team entgleitet.  
  
A/N: Diese Fanfic setzt da an, wo die Episode vor der Schlussszene mit Gwen und Owen endet. Angesiedelt in einem fiktiven, mehrere Wochen langen Zeitraum zwischen 1x06 und 1x07, lange genug, dass Toshs und Iantos Prellungen unsichtbar werden und Gwens Schussverletzung völlig abheilt. Das volle NC-17 slash Rating gilt ab Kapitel 4; Kapitel 3 hat ein mildes R-Rating für die Szene in der Dusche, davor ist es pg oder pg12. Kapitelbezeichnungen sind Zitate aus der o.g. Folge.   
  
Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen. Oder um mit Stephen Fry zu sprechen: Not one word of the following is true.  
  
Coverart: <http://ladycharena.livejournal.com/311877.html>  
  
_"Maybe  all  one  can  do  is  hope  to  end  up  with  the  right  regrets."_  
 _(Arthur Miller – Death of a Salesman)_  
  
  
  
  
  
„Captain? Captain Harkness?“  
  
Jack holte tief Luft, straffte die Schultern und setzte ein müdes Lächeln auf, bevor er sich umdrehte. „Was kann ich für Sie tun...“ Sein Blick glitt über die Uniform der jungen Frau, die ihn angesprochen hatte, zu ihrem Namensschild. „Police Constable Millis?“   
  
Röte schoss in Millis’ Wangen, während sie ihn anstarrte. „Sir...“  
  
Jack spürte, wie seine Ungeduld wuchs. Sie hatten zwei verdammt lange Tage hinter sich, und er wollte nichts wie raus aus diesem Höllenloch und den Gestank nach Blut und verwesendem Fleisch von sich abwaschen. Er dachte ernsthaft daran, seine Kleidung einfach zu verbrennen. Außer dem Mantel, natürlich. Ianto würde ihm nie vergeben, wenn dem Mantel etwas zustieß. Für einen Moment wurde aus dem aufgesetzten Lächeln ein echtes, das sogar seine Augen erreichte, als er an Iantos Anhänglichkeit an seinen _Mantel_ dachte.   
  
„Ja?“, hakte er schließlich nach, als sie nicht weiter sprach.  
  
„Uh... Die... Einer der Sanitäter hat mich gebeten, Ihnen zu sagen, dass es Schwierigkeiten mit einem Ihrer Mitarbeiter gibt.“ Sie lächelte, offenbar stolz darauf, den Satz fast ohne sich zu verhaspeln über die Lippen gebracht zu haben, doch Jacks Aufmerksamkeit war längst nicht mehr auf sie gerichtet.  
  
Jack sah sich um, machte einen verbliebenen Rettungswagen zwischen dem Kordon an Polizeifahrzeugen aus. Gwen hatte endlich aufgegeben so zu tun, als hätte sie nur einen bedeutungslosen Kratzer davon getragen und sich von Owen ins Krankenhaus begleiten lassen. Was wohl so viel mit Jacks Drohung, sie mit Handschellen an eine Trage zu fesseln zu tun hatte, wie mit Owens Weigerung, ihr weitere Schmerzmittel zu geben. Jack wusste sie in seiner Obhut gut aufgehoben, auch wenn er sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, was zwischen den beiden tatsächlich vorging. Sowohl Kieran als auch die Dorfbewohner wurden unter schwerer Bewachung abtransportiert, als die Erstversorgung der Verletzten abgeschlossen worden war. Die Polizei fing an, das ganze Grauen zu dokumentieren. Torchwood wurde nicht mehr gebraucht, nachdem klar war, dass hier weder der Rift noch Aliens im Spiel waren und angesichts der überwältigenden Beweislage wurde noch nicht einmal ihre Aussage dringend benötigt. Jack hatte dem Police Commander versichert, er würde einen Bericht über seine Handlungen erhalten, sobald er sich um sein Team gekümmert hatte, was für ihn absolut vorrangig war. Somit blieben nur noch Tosh und Ianto, die den Sanitätern Schwierigkeiten machen konnten.  __  
  
Jack tippte auf Toshiko. Er hatte sie bereits dazu überreden müssen, einem Arzt zu erlauben, sich ihre Kehle anzusehen, an der sich hässliche Würgemale bildeten. Bis auf Kratzer, Prellungen und ein verstauchtes Handgelenk war sie glimpflich davongekommen. Vermutlich würde sie sich an die Pflicht klammern und darauf bestehen, bei ihrer Ausrüstung zu bleiben, anstatt nach Hause zu gehen. Oder zur Beobachtung in ein Krankenhaus - was Jack persönlich bevorzugt hätte, Tosh jedoch kategorisch ablehnte. Ianto sah in seiner blutbeschmierten Kleidung und mit angeschwollenem Gesicht wesentlich schlimmer zugerichtet aus, und Jack hatte beunruhigt bemerkt, wie lethargisch Ianto den Anweisungen des Notarztes folgte, den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet – war dann jedoch weggerufen worden, bevor er sich darum kümmern konnte. Aber Ianto war pragmatisch in solchen Dingen und machte sicher keine Schwierigkeiten.

Er warf Constable Millis ein vages „Danke“ zu und wand sich durch das Gewimmel an Unformierten und Leuten in den weißen Overalls der Spurensicherung.    
  
Tosh winkte ihm vom Rücksitz eines Polizeiautos aus zu. Sie hatte eine Decke um die Schultern und auf ihrem blassen Gesicht zeigten sich Schmutzspuren. Ein junger Polizist, der selbst etwas bleich aussah, stand bei der offenen Wagentür und reichte ihr gerade einen Becher, als Jack zu ihnen trat. Er nickte und trat ein paar Schritte zur Seite, um Platz für Jack zu machen.  
  
„Alles okay?“, fragte Jack leise, obwohl die Frage unter dem Umständen reichlich bizarr klang. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis sie die Welt wieder als „okay“ sehen konnten. „Tosh, was machst du noch hier?“  
  
Tosh lächelte matt. „Ich kann meine Ausrüstung nicht in die neugierigen Hände der Polizei fallen lassen, Jack“, erwiderte sie, ihre Stimme müde, aber klar. „Ein paar meiner kleinen Spielzeuge sind illegal. Oder zumindest... fragwürdig... legal.“   
  
„Unsere Ausrüstung ist im SUV sicher.“ Jack kramte den Schlüssel aus seiner Manteltasche und hielt ihn hoch. „Die Polizei hat bei einem der Dorfbewohner die Schlüssel gefunden und ihn herbringen lassen. Niemand außer mir wird den Wagen oder seinen Inhalt anrühren. Okay, Tosh? Mach’ dir jetzt keine Sorgen darum.“  
  
„Ich gehe aber nicht in ein Krankenhaus, Jack.“ Toshs Gesicht nahm einen entschlossenen Ausdruck an. „Und du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen.“  
  
„Tosh...“ Jack seufzte und ging vor ihr in die Hocke, um zu ihr aufzusehen. „In Ordnung. Aber du lässt dich von Constable Grünschnabel hier...“ Er wies auf den jungen Polizisten, der ihr Tee gebracht hatte und der in der Nähe herumlungerte, offenbar alles andere als begierig darauf, an den Tatort zurück zu kehren. Nicht, dass Jack es ihm verdenken konnte. „...nach Hause fahren und gehst direkt in dein Bett. Ich kann auch einen Befehl draus machen, Toshiko.“  
  
„Nach Hause gehen und direkt ins Bett“, wiederholte sie und das erste Lächeln seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hellte ihr graues Gesicht ein wenig auf. „Aber ohne Constable Grünschnabel.“ Sie senkte ihre Stimme bei dem letzten Satz.  
  
Jack grinste und stand auf, um sich in den Wagen zu beugen und sie auf die Stirn zu küssen. „Das überlasse ich dir.“ Er wich zurück und wartete, bis er sicher war, dass sie den Ernst in seinen Augen sehen konnte. „Du rufst mich an, wenn du Zuhause bist. Und du rufst mich an, wenn irgendetwas ist; wenn du schlecht träumst oder du Schmerzen hast oder du einfach nur mit mir reden willst, versta...“   
  
Sie streckte die Hand aus und legte sie über seinen Mund, um ihn zu stoppen. „Verstanden“, sagte sie leise. „Versprochen. Ich rufe an, Jack.“   
  
Ihre Hand war eiskalt gegen seine Haut und er hielt ihre Finger fest zwischen seinen in einem instinktiven Versuch, sie zu wärmen. „Gut. Owen wird bei Gwen bleiben und versuchen, Rhys zu besänftigen. Ich sehe gleich nach Ianto. Aber es gefällt mir nicht, dass du alleine bleibst.“  
  
„Jack, ich will alleine sein“, versicherte Tosh ihm. „Ich habe Schlimmeres überstanden, denkst du nicht?“ Sie schluckte, senkte dann den Blick auf ihre Hand, die Jack noch immer festhielt. „Aber Ianto... Du kümmerst dich um ihn, ja? Als wir... als wir in diesem Erdloch eingesperrt waren, ich konnte spüren, dass er furchtbare Angst hatte, auch wenn er sich nichts anmerken lassen wollte. Er hat nicht genug Felderfahrung wie Owen oder ich und keine Polizeiausbildung wie Gwen; er kann nicht alleine damit fertig werden, was ihm zugestoßen ist.“ Sie zog langsam ihre Hand aus seinem Griff und sah zu ihm auf. „Nach der Sache mit Lisa... Wir haben ihn damit alleine gelassen. Aber mit dem was hier passiert ist, dürfen wir ihn nicht wieder im Stich lassen.“  
  
„Er wird nicht alleine sein.“ Jack richtete sich auf und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Ruf’ mich an, Tosh, das ist mein Ernst - oder ich komme bei dir vorbei und sehe selbst nach dem Rechten.“   
  
Er winkte dem Constable, der nach wie vor herumlungerte und mehr oder weniger befahl ihm, Toshiko nach Hause zu bringen, ohne sich darum zu kümmern, wem er damit womöglich auf die Zehen trat. Er wartete, bis der junge Mann sich mit seinem Vorgesetzten in Verbindung gesetzt hatte und der Wagen losfuhr – als Abschiedsgeste und zur Erinnerung hielt er sein Handy hoch. Manchmal erweckte Tosh den Eindruck, als habe sie zu der Welt außerhalb ihres Computers keinen wirklichen Bezug und dann ging sie hin und überraschte ihn mit ihrer Einsicht in die Menschen um sie herum. 

Tosh hatte Recht. Jack rieb sich müde übers Gesicht. Sie hatten Ianto alleine gelassen. _ER_ hatte Ianto im Stich gelassen. Stattdessen hatte er sich nur auf seine Wut und das bittere Gefühl, betrogen und hintergangen worden zu sein, konzentriert. Es hätte ihm auffallen müssen, dass er mehr Zeit _darauf_ verwandte, dass Ianto ihn vom dem Moment an belogen hatte, als er ihn „zufällig“ (!) bei der Weevil-Jagd getroffen hatte; als mit der Gefahr, in der sie und der Rest der ahnungslosen Welt sich durch Lisas Existenz befunden hatte. Und doch… als Ianto zurück in den Hub kam und er seinen zugleich hoffnungsvollen und verlorenen Blick auf sich gerichtet fand, hatte er nur genickt – die Antwort auf eine Frage, die nie gestellt worden war. Er hatte sich gesagt, dass es vernünftiger war, Ianto zu behalten, anstatt ihm genug Retcon zu verpassen, dass er sich kaum mehr an seine Kindergartentage erinnern konnte. Sie konnten Iantos praktische Art und seine Ressourcenreichheit gebrauchen. Und vielleicht wollte ein Teil von ihm Ianto bestrafen – in dem er ihn zwang, ihnen jeden Tag ins Gesicht zu sehen, im vollen Bewusstsein, was er getan hatte.

Aber jetzt sah Jack auch, dass er, selbst nachdem sein Ärger verflogen war, nie nur daran dachte, mit ihm tatsächlich darüber zu sprechen. Und die anderen schienen sich nach ihm zu richten. Niemand erwähnte Lisa – zumindest wusste er nichts davon – bis Gwen ihr albernes „Wer hat dich zuletzt geküsst?“-Spiel anfing (sie befanden sich trotz aller Scherze nicht auf einem Pfadfinder-Ausflug, auch wenn Jack sich erhofft hatte, dass einige Tage außerhalb des Hubs und Cardiffs die Bande im Team wieder straffen würde) und Iantos Fassade für einen Moment verrutschte. Nach Gwens und Owens hastigen Abgang, um „Feuerholz zu sammeln“ und Tosh in ihr Zelt verschwand, blieb er alleine mit Ianto zurück. Er musterte den jüngeren Mann; seinen steifen Rücken, die Schultern nach vorne gebeugt, die gefalteten Hände zwischen die zusammengepressten Knie geschoben; den Kopf gesenkt. Iantos ganze Haltung schrie förmlich hinaus, wie elend er sich fühlte. Er war aufgestanden, um zu ihm zu treten - ohne recht zu wissen, was er zu Ianto sagen sollte - doch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, meldete sich Owen mit der Nachricht ihres grausigen Fundes. Und von da an verwandelte sich ihr Erkundungs-/ Teambildungsausflug in einen Trip direkt in die Hölle.

Jack zwang seine Gedanken in die Gegenwart zurück, als er einen Mann in einer gelben Sanitäter-Jacke winken sah. Er trat auf ihn zu. „Wo ist Ianto?“, fragte Jack ohne Umschweife.

Der Sanitäter, ein älterer Mann mit einem dichten Netz an Fältchen um die Augen, sah ihn an; ein frustrierter Zug zeigte sich um seinen Mund, als er seine Zigarette fallen ließ, und sie mit dem Fuß in die Erde trat. „Sind Sie Jack?“, erwiderte er und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Sein Boss?“ Er wies mit dem Kopf ins Innere des Rettungswagens, vor dem sie standen.

„ _Sein_ Name ist Ianto“, entgegnete Jack scharf. „Und ja, ich bin sein Boss.“

Der Mann zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er lässt niemand an sich ran. Mein Kollege hat ihn dazu überredet, dass er sich seine Nase ansehen konnte, um sicher zu sein, dass sie nicht gebrochen ist, aber wir konnten ihn nicht weiter untersuchen. Er sagte, er würde nicht weggehen können, bevor er nicht mit einem _Jack_ gesprochen habe. Und gegen seinen Willen können wir ihn nicht so einfach sedieren, er...“

„Gut“, unterbrach ihn Jack, ohne sich um Höflichkeit zu bemühen; er benutzte, was Gwen seine Kommandostimme genannt hatte. „Ich spreche mit ihm.“ Er griff nach der Tür des Rettungswagens und zog sich daran hoch. „Alleine.“ Seine ausgestreckte Hand stoppte den Sanitäter, der ihm folgen wollte. Er schloss die Tür vor der Nase des anderen Mannes, dessen Protest ignorierend.

Jack drehte sich um und sah Ianto mit hochgezogenen Knien neben der Trage auf dem Boden sitzend, gegen die Wand gedrückt, die den Innenraum von der Fahrerkabine trennte. Jemand hatte ihm eine gelbbraune Decke um die Schultern gelegt, auf der sich Blutflecken zeigten.

Es war nicht viel Platz, aber dann war das Innere eines Rettungswagens ja auch kaum für Partys gedacht. Er zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn auf die Trage, dann sah sich Jack um und entdeckte eine aufgerissene Packung mit einzeln verpackten Tüchern, wie sie auch Owen benutzt hatte, um das Blut von Gwens Fingern zu waschen. Er nahm sich eine Handvoll davon und kniete sich vor Ianto.

Wortlos riss er die erste Packung auf, zog eins der feuchten, nach Desinfektionsmittel riechenden, Tücher heraus und griff nach Iantos rechter Hand. Jack rieb zuerst über seinen Handrücken, wischte die Blutspritzer weg, säuberte dann jeden Finger einzeln, bevor er Iantos Hand umdrehte. Er spürte Iantos Blick, sah jedoch nicht auf. Für die Handinnenfläche, von der bei seiner Berührung rostfarbene Flocken aus getrocknetem Blut und Schmutz, abblätterten, benötigte er ein zweites Tuch. Als Iantos Haut so sauber war, wie er sie unter diesen Umständen bekommen konnte, legte er sie an Iantos Seite zurück und griff nach der Linken.

Ianto gab einen leisen Laut von sich, irgendwo zwischen einem abgehackten Luftholen und einem unterdrückten Schluchzen, aber er tat nichts, um Jack abzuwehren.

Erst als auch Iantos zweite Hand einigermaßen sauber war und drei weitere, gebrauchte Tücher auf dem Boden zwischen ihnen lagen, hob Jack den Kopf. Er öffnete eine frische Packung und suchte Iantos Blick, bevor er vorsichtig begann, angetrocknetes Blut von Iantos Kinn zu wischen. Ohne zu viel Druck auf die Haut aufzuüben, rieb er Staub und Erde von Iantos Wangen; eine graue Schicht, durch die Tränen hellere Streifen gegraben hatten.

Die erste wirkliche Reaktion zeigte Ianto, als Jack versuchte, das verkrustete Blut von seiner Nase zu entfernen. Er schloss die Finger um Jacks Handgelenk, um ihn zu stoppen.

Jack legte seine freie Hand auf Iantos Schulter. „Ich bin vorsichtig“, versprach er und Ianto ließ ihn los. Er hatte seine eigene Nase oft genug gebrochen und noch mehr gebrochene Nasen gesehen, einige sogar selbst eingerichtet, um zu spüren, dass glücklicherweise der Knorpel heil geblieben war, als er sanft mit den Fingerspitzen den Nasenrücken entlang strich. Das gleiche galt für den rechten Wangenknochen, über den sich bis hin zur Augenhöhle eine hässliche Prellung zog, die - wenn Jack sich nicht irrte - von einem Gewehrholm stammte. Allerdings war alles wund und stark angeschwollen und Ianto wimmerte leise unter seiner Berührung.

Zuletzt wischte Jack getrocknetes Blut von Iantos Stirn. Es schien von einer Platzwunde direkt oberhalb des Haaransatzes zu stammen, die aber offenbar von selbst aufgehört hatte zu bluten.

Er ließ das schmutzige Tuch fallen und setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen. „Besser?“, fragte er.

Ianto hatte die Augen geschlossen, als Jack seine Nase abtastete und öffnete sie erst jetzt wieder. „Danke, Sir“, flüsterte er.

Jacks Finger umschlossen locker seinen Unterarm, dicht über dem Handgelenk, darauf achten, dass er Iantos Haut dort nicht berührte, wo die Handschellen so tief in die Haut geschnitten hatten, dass sie wund und rot war. „Ich werde ableugnen, je etwas gesagt zu haben, wenn du es jemand weiter erzählst, aber ich bin fast bereit, Owen zuzustimmen – Camping ist definitiv eine der schwachsinnigsten Erfindungen der Menschheit.“ Er wartete auf eine Reaktion, doch es kam keine.

Ianto sah ihn nur an. Die Augen weit und glänzend, die eines verängstigten Kindes.

„Ich kann es wirklich nicht erwarten, von hier weg zu kommen. Du sicherlich auch.“ Er spürte unter den Fingerspitzen die Muskeln in Iantos Arm vibrieren, angespannt bis zum Bersten. „Und ich sehe hier nur zwei Möglichkeiten, Ianto. Entweder ich erlaube dem Sanitäter, dich mit seiner Spritze außer Gefecht zu setzen – und glaub’ mir, er scheint ganz wild darauf zu sein – und dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du ein paar Tage zur Beobachtung im Krankenhaus bleibst. Oder du lässt dich untersuchen und abhängig davon, was der Arzt findet, kannst du vielleicht heute Abend schon wieder Zuhause sein. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass du mit einer möglichen Kopfverletzung und wer weiß was sonst noch, in der Gegend herumläufst.“

„Es tut mir leid“, flüsterte Ianto plötzlich. „Es tut mir so leid.“

„Hey, okay.“ Jack musterte ihn und versuchte sich vorzustellen, für was Ianto glaubte, sich entschuldigen zu müssen. „Es ist okay. Ich bin sicher, du hast getan, was du konntest.“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, eine steile Furche erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen. „Ich hätte… hätte Tosh mehr Vorsprung verschaffen müssen... ihr helfen müssen… aber… tat so weh… ich konnte nicht…“

Jack packte ihn an den Schultern – vorsichtig – und schüttelte ihn leicht, bis Ianto aufhörte, sinnlos vor sich hin zu plappern. „Hör‘ zu, ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, bevor ich euch gefunden habe, aber...“

„Nein, das weißt du nicht“, unterbrach ihn Ianto überraschend heftig und sein Kopf ruckte hoch, das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse hilfloser Wut verzogen.

„Dann sprich mit mir. Sag’ mir, was passiert ist; egal was du denkst, dass du falsch gemacht hast, es war nicht...“

„Nein.“

Nicht mehr, nur dieses eine Wort. Jack ließ ihn los und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch die Haare. Dies war _so_ nicht sein Spezialgebiet. Mitgefühl und Empathie, das war eher Gwens Sache. Es war jedoch niemand außer ihm hier und er sah keine Möglichkeit, Ianto an jemand anderen abzuschieben, ohne den jungen Mann wieder im Stich zu lassen. Und Jack fand, dass er dies auch nicht wirklich wollte.

Jack beugte sich vor und zog Ianto in eine Umarmung, die ungeschickt ausfiel, zum einen, weil Iantos Knie in die Quere kamen und zum anderen, weil Ianto selbst offenbar nicht allzu begeistert von dieser Idee war und sich rückwärts gegen die Wand presste.

Jack ignorierte es und hielt ihn fest, Iantos Gesicht gegen seine Schulter gedrückt, seine Finger in das klumpige Haar von Iantos Hinterkopf gegraben, während sich Iantos Knie in seinen Bauch bohrten.

Er hielt ihn fest, bis sich in Iantos fliegende Atemzüge leises Weinen mischte; bis die Finger, die sich in sein Hemd klammerten, nicht mehr versuchten, ihn weg zu stoßen sondern näher zu ziehen. Er hielt ihn fest und presste irgendwo über Iantos Ohr einen Kuss in sein Haar. 

  
_  
_Jemand schlug draußen gegen die Tür des Krankenwagens und Ianto zuckte in seinen Armen zusammen, als wäre es ein Schuss gewesen. Jack fluchte und wich zurück, zwang jedoch ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er bemerkte, dass Ianto ihn nervös ansah. „Okay, alles ist okay.“ Okay. Wie oft hatte er dieses Wort heute schon verwendet? Er begann bereits eine Abneigung dagegen zu entwickeln.

Jack stand auf und wischte eines der schmutzigen Tücher weg, das an seinem Hosenbein festgeklebt war. Er riss die Tür auf und starrte den Sanitäter an, die Augen schmal vor kaum unterdrücktem Ärger.

Der ältere Mann musterte ihn mit etwas, das Jack klar als Verachtung deutete und gestikulierte mit einer Hand, deren Fingernägel gelb vom Nikotin waren. „Es liegt mir fern, die _romantische_ Stimmung zu stören…“, seine Lippen verzogen sich in Abscheu, während er versucht, über Jacks Schulter ins Innere des Wagens zu sehen, „…aber wir werden nicht dafür bezahlt, hier im Nirgendwo herum zu stehen. Dafür gibt es Hotels.“

Jack ballte die Hand zur Faust, fest genug das seine Fingernägel in die Handinnenfläche schnitten, um sich davon abzuhalten, sie im Gesicht des anderen Mannes zu platzieren. Vorzugsweise auf seiner hässlichen Nase. Verdammtes 21. Jahrhundert und die Idioten, die darin lebten. Er war sicher schon ganz anderer Dinge – und zu recht – beschuldigt worden, aber das da drin war Ianto und er war verletzt und das in mehr als körperlicher Hinsicht und dieses Arschloch dachte, er würde… Jack holte tief Luft und er wusste, dass etwas in seinen Augen stand, dass den älteren Mann instinktiv ein paar Schritte zurück weichen ließ. „Ich habe es mir anders überlegt“, sagte Jack, seine Stimme so freundlich, als hätten sie sich gerade übers Wetter unterhalten und wären übereingekommen, dass es ein herrlicher Tag sei. „Ich bringe ihn selbst ins Krankenhaus.“

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, drehte sich Jack um. Ianto hatte sich aufgerichtet, er war auf den Knien und damit beschäftigt, die schmutzigen Papiertücher und die aufgerissenen Verpackungen aufzusammeln. Jack schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte leise und nahm sie aus Iantos Hand, um sie zurück auf den Boden zu werfen. Dann umschloss er die Unterarme des anderen Mannes und zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Er legte einen Arm um Iantos Taille, als der stolperte und stabilisierte ihn. Jack griff seinen Mantel und warf ihn sich über die andere Schulter, dann half er Ianto ins Freie zu klettern. 

 

 

_Soundtrack: The Automatic – Monster, Monster (background opening scene)_

Confused, mind bruised, it seeps out  
Face down, home town looks so grey

Convexed you bend, twist and shout  
Stand up, brush off, get moving

What's that coming over the hill?  
Is it a monster? Is it a monster?   



	2. Don’t you ever get scared, Jack? (Gwen)

Er führte ihn hinüber zum SUV, öffnete den Kofferraum, und Ianto setzte sich, während Jack eine Taschenlampe aus ihrer Ausrüstung holte. Er wusste nicht besonders viel über Medizin, aber er wusste, dass eines der Anzeichen einer Kopfverletzung eine unterschiedliche Reaktionszeit der Pupillen war. Also hielt er mit einer Hand Iantos Kinn vorsichtig fest und leuchtete ihm erst ins rechte, dann ins linke Auge. Beide Pupillen zogen sich sofort zusammen, bevor Ianto den Kopf zur Seite drehte. Jack ließ ihn los. „Kopfschmerzen?“, fragte er. „Übelkeit?“  
  
Ianto starrte auf seinen Fleck an seinem Hosenbein, braune und weißliche Spritzer, die Jack für Erbrochenes ansah. Schließlich nickte Ianto.  
  
Jack warf die Taschenlampe zurück in den Kofferraum und ergriff Ianto erneut am Unterarm, um ihn auf die Beine zu ziehen. „Ich bringe dich jetzt in ein Krankenhaus. Und keine Diskussionen mehr, verstanden?“  
  
Er sah, wie Ianto sich auf die Unterlippe biss – und zusammenzuckte, als es weh tat – bevor er nickte. „Gut.“ Die Decke war im Krankenwagen zurückgeblieben, kein Verlust bei der Farbe und den Blutflecken darauf. Es war sicher eine im Kofferraum, bei der Notfallausrüstung, die sie nicht ausgepackt hatten, als sie das Camp errichteten, aber Jack hatte keine Lust, danach zu suchen und noch mehr Zeit hier zu verbringen.   
  
Stattdessen legte er Ianto seinen Mantel um die Schultern und zog ihn eng um ihn, bevor er den jüngeren Mann in Richtung Beifahrertür schob. Ein Ausdruck der Überraschung flog über Iantos Gesicht, gefolgt von etwas, das Jack ein paar Sekunden später als Sorge identifizierte. Er folgte Iantos Blick und sah das Blut an seinem Ärmel. Gwens. Oder vielleicht von dem Mann im Keller; er hatte nicht gerade Zeit gehabt, auf so etwas zu achten. Er lächelte und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
  
„Du siehst, ich kann mir nicht leisten, dass du ausfällst“, sagte er leichthin. „Niemand außer dir bekommt Blutflecken aus diesem Mantel.“ Iantos Augen ruhten für einen Moment auf ihm, dann auf einem Punkt irgendwo hinter seiner Schulter. „Ianto?“ Seine Stimme nahm einen ernsteren Ton an. „Hey, bleib‘ bei mir, okay? Du musst noch für eine Weile durchhalten. Für mich, okay Ianto? Hey, für mich, okay?“ Er wartete, bis der Fokus der blassblauen Augen wieder auf ihn gerichtet war, dann öffnete er die Wagentür und half Ianto hinein. Er schloss den Sicherheitsgurt um ihn und zog den Mantel sorgfältig zurecht. „Ich bin gleich zurück.“   
  
Jack drückte die Wagentür zu und schloss den Kofferraumdeckel, dann trat er zum nächsten Polizisten und sagte ihm, er solle seinen Vorgesetzten darüber informieren, dass Torchwood den Tatort verließ. Ohne darauf zu warten, bis eine Antwort aus dem Funkgerät knisterte, drehte Jack sich um und stieg in den SUV. Er warf einen Blick auf Ianto, der den Kopf gegen das Fenster gelehnt hatte und startete den Wagen. Je eher sie von hier weg waren und je weiter, desto besser.   
  
Jack lenkte den SUV durch die Polizeifahrzeuge auf einen holprigen Waldweg, und bald verschwand das Dorf hinter einigen Bäumen außer Sicht. Er fand, dass er fast sofort leichter atmen konnte.

 

  
_###_

Es war eine lange Fahrt zurück nach Cardiff.

Jack hatte eine vage Erinnerung daran, dass man eine Person mit einer möglichen Kopfverletzung nicht einschlafen lassen sollte, doch wann immer er einen Blick auf Ianto warf, waren dessen Augen weit offen.

Tosh meldete sich, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass sie heil in ihrem Zuhause angekommen war und um sich nach Ianto zu erkundigen. Jack sprach nur kurz mit ihr - er könnte die Erschöpfung in ihrer Stimme hören - und versicherte ihr, dass Ianto sich tapfer hielt. Er fragte sie, ob sie von Owen oder Gwen gehört hatte und sie verneinte dies. Owens Handy war abgeschaltet – was Jack bereits wusste und worüber er noch ein Wort mit Owen zu reden hatte, wenn das hier alles hinter ihnen lag – aber sie war überzeugt, dass er sich gemeldet hätte, wären irgendwelche Komplikationen aufgetreten.

Als Jack das Gespräch mit ihr beendet hatte, streckte er die Hand aus und strich damit Iantos Arm entlang. Ianto sah ihn flüchtig an, bevor er den Blick wieder auf die draußen vorbeigleitende Landschaft richtete. Jack versuchte erneut sein Glück mit Owens Nummer und hinterließ – als Owen noch immer nicht ran ging – eine Sprachnachricht.

Sie passierten den kleinen Imbissstand, an dem sie auf der Herfahrt Mal Halt gemacht hatten und Jack hörte seinen Magen protestieren. Er war nicht wirklich hungrig, nicht nach all dem, was er im Dorf gesehen hatte, aber etwas Warmes zu trinken, konnte ihnen beiden nicht schaden.

Er legte den Rückwärtsgang ein und lenkte den SUV zurück. Als er stoppte, hob Ianto den Kopf, um ihn fragend anzusehen. Jack rieb sich müde übers Gesicht. „Ich hole uns nur einen Tee. Oder willst du etwas anderes? Vielleicht etwas zu essen?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein“, sagte er. Dann: „Danke, Jack.“

„Hey, keine Ursache.“ Er wartete, ob Ianto mehr sagen würde, doch das war alles und Jack stieg aus, um einen Becher Tee mit extra viel Zucker und einen doppelten Kaffee zu ordern – der Geschmack war widerlich, er war wirklich von Iantos himmlischen Kaffee verwöhnt - aber er brauchte den Koffeinkick und wenigstens war das Gebräu heiß.

Während er trank - zu hastig, er verbrannte sich die Zunge - wählte er in Ermangelung von anderen essbaren Alternativen ein paar Schokoriegel. Der Geruch der auf dem Grill brutzelnden Burger drehte ihm fast den Magen um. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bevor er wieder Fleisch essen konnte, ohne an zerstückelte Leichen zu denken. Schließlich warf er seinen leeren Becher in den Müll, nahm den zweiten Becher mit Tee und die Papiertüte mit den Schokoriegeln, die ihm die Frau hinter dem Tresen reichte, bezahlte und kehrte zum Wagen zurück.

Ianto hatte sich offensichtlich in der Zwischenzeit nicht gerührt, aber er nahm den Becher, den Jack ihm reichte und nippte daran. Jack warf ihm die Tüte zu und kletterte auf den Fahrersitz. Sein Handy summte und er zog es aus der Hosentasche. Eine Textnachricht von Owen, mit dem Namen und der Anschrift des Krankenhauses, in das Gwen gebracht worden war. Doch als er versuchte, ihn zurück zu rufen, war Owens Handy bereits wieder abgeschaltet. Jack fluchte und warf es aufs Armaturenbrett. Was zum Teufel dachte der Arzt sich eigentlich?

„Okay.“ Jack drehte den Zündschlüssel mit mehr Nachdruck als nötig gewesen wäre und startete den Motor. „Machen wir, dass wir von hier wegkommen.“

Ianto starrte auf den Becher in seiner Hand; die Finger seiner freien Hand spielten mit der knisternden Papiertüte in seinem Schoß, glätten die Knickfalten wieder und wieder. Er schien nicht zu bemerken, was er tat, bis Jack hinüber griff und die Tüte aus seinen Fingern wand, um sie über die Schulter auf den Rücksitz zu werfen. Ianto lehnte den Kopf gegen das Seitenfenster und starrte für den Rest der Fahrt wortlos nach draußen.

 

_###  
_

  
_  
_„Kann mein… kann Jack hier bleiben?“, kam es von Ianto – die ersten Worte, die er gesprochen hatte, seit Jack ihn aus dem SUV und in die Notaufnahme gebracht hatte.

Jack sah auf, mindestens so überrascht, wie der Arzt, an den sie verwiesen worden waren und dessen Blick fragend zwischen ihnen hin und her glitt, bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Meinetwegen. Wenn Ihr Freund uns nicht im Weg steht.“

Jack drückte der Krankenschwester, die wartend neben ihm stand, das Klemmbrett mit den Formularen wieder in die Hand, die er hatte ausfüllen sollen – elende Bürokratie, doch die Torchwoodkarte auszuspielen, würde bedeuten zu viel Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken – und folgte Ianto und einem Pfleger in eine der durch Vorhänge abgetrennten Behandlungsnischen, wo Ianto auf einer Pritsche Platz nahm und der Arzt begann, Fragen herunter zu rasseln und mit einer Taschenlampe in Iantos Augen zu leuchten.

Der Pfleger schob Jack mit einem Lächeln einen dieser Rollhocker zu und warf ihm einen Blick zu, den Jack unter anderen Umständen als Einladung zum Flirten betrachtet hatte. Doch abgesehen davon, dass er hundemüde war; er noch immer einen schlechten Geschmack von den Ereignissen der letzten beiden Tage im Mund hatte; und zwei seiner Teammitglieder ernstlich verletzt worden waren – Krankenhäuser verdarben sogar ihm in der Regel die Lust zum Flirten. Also quittierte er Hocker und Angebot mit einem – wie er hoffte – dankbarem und höflichem Lächeln und richtete den Blick dann auf Ianto, der gerade seinen vollen Namen und sein Geburtsdatum aufsagte, die Stimme monoton. Jack bemerkte, dass Iantos linke Hand die Papierauflage der Pritsche glatt zu streichen versuchte, auf der er saß, während seine andere den Saum seines Hemdes umklammert hielt, als fürchte er, jemand würde versuchen, es ihm weg zu nehmen.

Ianto sah nervös zu ihm hinüber und Jack nickte, bevor er den Hocker so weit nach hinten schob, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand stieß, und er die Beine vor sich ausstrecken konnte, ohne „im Weg zu sein“, aber Ianto ihn problemlos sehen konnte. Er würde irgendwann später darüber nachdenken, ob Iantos Anhänglichkeit nur die Folge des Schocks war oder vielleicht andere Gründe haben könnte – irgendwann viel später, wenn er die Augen wieder schließen konnte, ohne abgetrennte Gliedmaßen und an der Decke aufgehängte und in Folie gewickelte Körper zu sehen.

Sie waren halbwegs durch die Untersuchung, als Jacks Handy klingelte. Er ignorierte den strengen Blick des Arztes, und hielt das Handy hoch, nachdem er einen Blick auf das Display geworfen hatte, so dass Ianto es sehen konnte. „Owen“, sagte er und stand auf, um nach draußen vor die Nische zu verschwinden. „Wo zum Teufel steckst du und warum gehst du nicht ran, wenn ich dich anrufe?“, fragte Jack, bevor Owen ein Wort sagen konnte.

„Hey, ich kann dich das gleiche fragen. Wo bist du? Und falls du es nicht weißt, es wird nicht gerne gesehen, wenn man in einem Krankenhaus Handys benutzt“, gab Owen hitzig zurück.

„Und du hast verlernt, wie man andere Telefone benutzt?“ Im Hintergrund hörte Jack Stimmen – Gwens Stimme, aber er konnte nicht ausmachen, was sie sagte – und die eines Mannes. „Ich bin hier, genauer gesagt, mit Ianto in der Notaufnahme“, fuhr er fort und seine Stimme war plötzlich scharf mit unterdrücktem Frust und Erschöpfung. „Schwing‘ deinen knochigen Hintern her, wenn du dich einen Moment von Gwens Bett losreißen kannst.“

Es war ein paar Sekunden still am anderen Ende der Verbindung. „Ich bin in fünf Minuten da, Boss“, sagte Owen dann, Worte und Tonfall äußerst formal. Dann legte er auf.

Jack starrte einen Moment wütend auf das Handy – okay, das hätte besser laufen können, aber er konnte nicht dulden, dass Owens Flirterei mit Gwen dazu führte, dass er nur noch mit halbem Verstand funktionierte – bevor er es zurück in die Tasche steckte.

Als er wieder in die Nische trat, hatte der Pfleger Ianto gerade dabei geholfen, Hemd und T-Shirt auszuziehen. Er nahm wieder auf dem Hocker bei der Wand Platz und beobachtete, wie der Arzt Iantos Oberkörper abtastete, auf dem sich hässliche Prellungen befanden. Knöchelspuren über dem Brustbein, Handabdrücke an beiden Oberarmen; ein dunkelroten Fleck auf Höhe von Iantos Bauchnabel, der höchstwahrscheinlich von einem Tritt oder einem Knie in die Magengrube stammte… Jack wandte den Blick ab, um für eine Weile auf den Boden zu starren. Er hatte all das und schlimmeres schon zu oft gesehen, bei sich selbst und anderen und nicht selten von ihm verursacht – aber es war etwas völlig anderes, sie an jemand wie Ianto zu sehen. Es war... einfach _falsch_.

„Jack?“ Er sah erst wieder auf, als er hinter sich Owens Stimme hörte.

Der Arzt, der Ianto untersuchte, drehte sich ebenfalls um. „Das hier ist keine öffentliche Veranstaltung zur allgemeinen Publikumsbelustigung“, sagte er scharf.

Owen setzte ein beruhigendes Lächeln auf. „Doktor Owen Harper“, stellte er sich vor. „Ich arbeite mit Mr. Jones zusammen.“ Er wies mit dem Daumen in Jacks Richtung. „Das da ist unser Boss, wie ich ihn kenne, hat er vergessen, dieses Detail zu erwähnen. Wie geht es Ianto?“

Der Arzt musterte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß, als stelle er Owens Behauptungen in Frage, dann ratterte er eine Liste von medizinischen Begriffen und Werten herunter, von denen Jack vielleicht drei verstand und bei weiteren fünf erraten konnte, was sie hießen, weil er sie gelegentlich in Owens Berichten gelesen hatte.

Owen nickte einige Male, dankte dem Arzt dann, warf Ianto ein halbherziges, wohl aufmunternd gedachtes Lächeln zu und drehte sich dann zu Jack um. „Kann ich dich einen Moment sprechen?“

Jack nickte und stand auf. Langsam sehnte er sich wirklich nach seinem Büro im Hub zurück und einem schönen, großen Stapel langweiligen Papierkram und Ianto, der ihm Kaffee servierte, anstatt blass und mit verlorenem Gesichtsausdruck halbnackt auf einer Pritsche im Krankenhaus zu sitzen. „Ich bin in der Nähe“, sagte er, bevor er Owen nach draußen folgte.

„Also?“, wandte er sich an Owen.

„Hast du von Tosh gehört?“, antwortete der Arzt mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Sie ist in ihrer Wohnung und schläft hoffentlich.“ Jack verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Der Doktor wird noch ein paar Tests machen, aber er denkt, Teaboy hat eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, weshalb er ihn für 48 Stunden zur Beobachtung hierbehalten wird. Außerdem eine Menge Prellungen und eine Platzwunde, die zwar wehtun werden, aber nicht gefährlich sind. Außerdem steht er unter Schock. Aber nichts ist gebrochen, er hatte wohl Glück.“ Owen hielt den Blick starr auf einen Punkt hinter Jacks Schulter gerichtet.

„Und Gwen?“

„Da waren noch ein paar Rückstände der Schrotkugeln in ihr, die ich im Cottage nicht auf die Schnelle entfernen konnte, aber jetzt sind die Wunden sauber. Sie erhält vorsorglich Antibiotika, damit es zu keiner Infektion kommt. Rhys ist bei ihr; sie hat darauf bestanden, ihn anzurufen und er hat alles stehen und liegen lassen und bereits auf uns gewartet, als wir hier eingetroffen sind.“ Owen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Offenbar ist er mit ‚diesem‘ Bereich von Polizeiarbeit vertraut, er hat die Story wohl geschluckt, die ihm Gwen serviert hat, auch wenn er stinksauer ist. Aber vielleicht verpassen wir ihm besser doch eine der Amnesiepillen, sobald Gwen aus dem Krankenhaus ist und bevor er anfängt, Fragen zu stellen. Als du angerufen hast, hat ihr eine Schwester gerade ein Beruhigungsmittel gegeben, sie schläft jetzt vermutlich, aber wenn du sie besuchen willst…“

„Das werde ich später machen, sie soll erst mal schlafen.“ Jacks Blick glitt für einen Moment in Richtung der Behandlungsnische, wo er durch den halb zugezogenen Vorhang Iantos Kopf und Schultern sehen konnte.

„Okay. Ich nehme an, du willst zurück in den Hub, ich werde Teaboy sagen, dass er…“, begann Owen, doch Jack unterbrach ihn.

„Nicht notwendig. _Ich_ werde bei **Ianto** bleiben.“ Jack sah Owen an, der überrascht wirkte. „Tosh hat den Computer so programmiert, dass ein Rift-Alarm direkt an mich weitergeleitet wird, alles andere ist auf Automatik. Du kannst nach Hause gehen und dich ebenfalls ausruhen. Oder…“ Seine Stimme wurde neutral. „Oder dich weiter um Gwen kümmern.“

Owen presste für einen Augenblick die Lippen zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen. „Ich denke, ich sehe noch mal nach ihr und gehe dann nach Hause. Ich brauche eine sehr lange, sehr heiße Dusche und eine Menge Alkohol, um den Gestank dieses Schlachthauses loszuwerden.“ Seine Stimme hatte den gleichen, neutralen Ton angenommen.

Jack nickte. „Halte‘ mich auf dem Laufenden. Ansonsten sehe ich dich…“ Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und stellte erstaunt fest, dass es schon später Nachmittag war. „…im Hub. Ich denke, wir haben uns morgen einen freien Tag verdient.“

Owen wandte sich zum Gehen, als Jack ihn zurückrief. „Ach, Owen?“ Er wartete, bis der andere Mann sich umdrehte und deutete dann auf den Empfangstresen. „Kümmere dich doch um den Papierkram, okay? Dreh‘ es so hin, dass er ein Einzelzimmer bekommt. Ianto ist im Moment nicht dazu zu gebrauchen und ich… bin der Boss, genau wie du gesagt hast.“ Er lächelte ein dünnes, schmallippiges Lächeln, das gerade noch als solches galt und Owens Miene verdüsterte sich als Antwort darauf, bevor er steif nickte und seine Schritte in Richtung Empfang lenkte.

Als Jack zurück in die Behandlungsnische trat, steckte Ianto nur noch in einem dieser lächerlich aussehenden, kniekurzen Krankhauskitteln (er weigerte sich, es ein Nachthemd zu nennen), die im Nacken zusammengebunden waren und Socken. Seine Knie waren rot und aufgeschürft, als wäre er über harten Untergrund geschleift worden.

Der Pfleger half ihm vom Untersuchungstisch und in einen Rollstuhl, als der Arzt sich an Jack wandte. „Mr. Jones wird sich noch einer CT unterziehen, und dann werde ich ihn für eine achtundvierzigstündige Überwachungsphase einweisen. Eine Schwester wird Sie informieren, wenn wir ihn in einem Zimmer untergebracht haben und Sie ihn sehen können.“

Jack nickte. „Danke, Doktor“, sagte er, und trat zur Seite, um ihn vorbei zu lassen, als der Mediziner aus der Nische eilte, bevor Jack das letzte Wort zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Er wandte sich an Ianto. „Ich warte hier, okay?“, sagte er. „Im Krankenhaus. Ich gehe nirgendwo hin.“

Ianto zögerte einen langen Moment, dann nickte er. „Okay.“

Jack sah ihm nach, als der Pfleger den Rollstuhl aus der Nische und in Richtung des nächsten Fahrstuhls schob. Er sah sich um und entdeckte seinen Mantel zwischen Iantos schmutziger und blutiger Kleidung.

Jack hob ihn auf und fand einen Schlüsselbund in Iantos Hose, ließ aber den Rest zurück. Er bezweifelte, dass Ianto diese Kleidung noch einmal tragen wollte. Iantos Windjacke und sein Tornister befanden sich vermutlich noch irgendwo im Dorf. Der Rest ihrer Sachen war in dem zerstörten Camp verblieben.

Er würde mit Owen dorthin zurückkehren und aufräumen. Tosh würde es sicher nichts ausmachen, morgen in Iantos Wohnung zu fahren und ihm ein paar Sachen vorbei zu bringen. Oder vielleicht würde er das selbst übernehmen. Er wusste, wo Ianto wohnte. Nach der Sache mit… Lisa… hatte er sich mehr als ein Mal dort wiedergefunden und Stunden damit verbracht, aus dem Wagen zu den Fenstern hoch zu sehen, hinter denen er Iantos Wohnung wusste, als könne er auf diese Weise sicherstellen, dass es keine weiteren Geheimnisse im Leben des jungen Mannes gab.

Er folgte einem Schild mit der Aufschrift „Wartebereich“ und kam in einen Raum, der nach kaltem Zigarettenrauch roch und in dem zwischen durchgesessenen Stühlen und Zeitschriften ein paar Pflanzen vor sich hin kümmerten. In einer Ecke saß ein alter Mann, in eine Zeitung vertieft. An der Längsseite des Raumes zwei Frauen mit Kopftüchern, eine ältere und eine jüngere, die sich an den Händen hielten und scheu auf den Boden sahen, als er eintrat.

Jack hasste Warteräume. Jack hasste warten. Punktum. Damit hatte er schon viel zu viel Zeit verbracht. Und er könnte wirklich noch einen Kaffee gebrauchen. Aber noch war er nicht verzweifelt genug, dass er sein Glück mit einem der Automaten versuchte. Er warf seinen Mantel über einen Stuhl, drehte sich um, und bemerkte, dass der alte Mann seine Zeitung hatte sinken lassen und mit gerunzelter Stirn missbilligend auf das Holster mit der Webley an seinem Gürtel starrte. Jack widerstand der Versuchung, zurück zu starren, wandte sich ab und sah stattdessen aus dem Fenster, auf dem jemand fettige Fingerabdrücke hinterlassen hatte, in einen grauen Hinterhof voller Müllcontainer.

Vielleicht war es nur die eintönige Aussicht oder er hatte es geschafft, mit offenen Augen zu schlafen, aber Jack hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon am Fenster stand, als jemand seinen Namen rief.

„Captain Harkness?“

Er wandte sich um und bemerkte, dass der alte Mann in der Ecke inzwischen von einem Teenagerpärchen mit einem zwischen ihnen in einer Wippe schlafendem Baby abgelöst worden waren. So viel dazu, dass er seiner Umgebung Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Jemand hätte ihm den Schädel einschlagen können und er hätte es erst bemerkt, wenn er auf dem Boden (oder in der Leichenhalle) zu sich gekommen wäre.

Die Schwester vom Empfang – inklusive Klemmbrett – sah ihm mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an und wirklich, unter anderen Umständen hätte er diese offensichtlich Immunität gegen seinen Charme befremdlich gefunden – er hatte das Gefühl, die Pflanzen im Warteraum hatten ihn freundlicher angesehen - doch nun nahm Jack einfach seinen Mantel und folgte ihr in den Korridor.

Sie hielt den Blick auf ihr Klemmbrett gerichtet, als enthielten die festgeklemmten Formulare die Antworten auf alle Rätsel im Universum. Wer wusste, vielleicht taten sie es. „Mr. Jones ist jetzt in seinem Zimmer. 2-27B, das ist im zweiten Stock.“ Sie deutete in Richtung des Fahrstuhls.

Jack wartete mit einer Antwort, bis sie irritiert über sein Schweigen aufsah und versuchte dann sein bestes Lächeln an ihr. „Danke, Schwester Previn… Brenda“, sagte er nach einem Blick auf ihr Namensschild.

Für einen Moment wurde ihr eisiger Blick etwas milder und der Anflug eines Lächelns erschien auf ihren Lippen. Doch sofort runzelte sie wieder die Stirn, als hätte sie sich selbst bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt, sagte: „Die Besuchszeit endet in zwei Stunden“, wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum und marschierte davon. Jack lachte leise, als er in den Aufzug trat. 

 

Als er vor der Tür zu Iantos Zimmer stand, zögerte er; die Hand auf der Klinke, legte er für einen Moment die Stirn gegen das weißlackierte Holz und holte tief Atem. Er fühlte sich fehl am Platz und unsicher, was Ianto von ihm brauchte.

Da war kein Stück faszinierender Alientechnologie, mit dem er Toshikos Wissenshunger stillen konnte. Keine zweideutige Anekdote aus seiner Vergangenheit, mit der er Owen dazu bringen konnte, spöttisch die Augen zu verdrehen und ihn dann lachend pervers zu nennen. Keiner dieser Punkte in einer Ermittlung, an denen er Gwen die Möglichkeit gab, ihrem eigenen Kopf - oder ihrem Herzen - zu folgen, auch wenn sie damit unausweichlich vor eine Mauer lief.

Das war Ianto… immer zurückhaltend, immer unaufdringlich, bis man fast vergaß, dass er da war... nie etwas für sich selbst fordernd.

Hinter ihm öffneten sich die Lifttüren und spuckten zwei lachende Frauen aus, die einen bunten Blumenstrauß und ein halbes Dutzend Ballons aus der Kabine zu befördern versuchten, ohne dabei sich oder ihre Geschenke zu beschädigen. Jack sah ihnen einen Moment lang zu.

War das etwas, was Ianto zu schätzen wissen würde? Aufmerksamkeit? Vielleicht nicht gerade in der Form von Blumen und Ballons, aber irgendetwas, das ihm sagte, dass er sehr wohl für sie existierte und dass er eine Daseinsberechtigung hatte, die über das Kaffeekochen und Aktenablegen hinaus ging?

Er wusste noch immer so wenig von diesem Mann, den er Tag um Tag um sich hatte. Weniger als von allen anderen Mitgliedern seines Teams. Was mochte Ianto und was hasste er? Was tat er, wenn er nicht im Hub oder im Büro der Touristeninformation war oder hinter ihnen aufräumte… obwohl das fast immer zu sein schien. Hatte einer von ihnen je daran gedacht, Ianto einzuladen, wenn sie an einem ruhigen Abend in einem Pub gingen?

Die beiden Frauen hatten endlich die Ballons aus dem Lift befördert und gingen an ihm vorbei, nicht ohne ihm neugierige Blicke zuzuwerfen und miteinander zu tuscheln. Jack schenkte ihnen ein Lächeln und öffnete die Tür zu Iantos Zimmer.

 

 

_Soundtrack: Milow  - You don’t know_

_I've noticed these are mysterious days_   
_I look at it like a jigsaw puzzle and gaze_   
_with wide open mouth and burning eyes_

_you don't know anything about me_   
_what do I know I know your name_

_I feel peculiar now what do you feel_   
_do you think there's a chance that we can fall_

 

 

Der erste Eindruck, den der Raum vermittelte, war… Neutralität. Er hatte schlimmere Krankenzimmer gesehen, aber selten eintönigere. Weiß in weiß in weiß mit gelegentlichem Aufblitzen von Metall. Vielleicht sollte die Abwesenheit von Farbe den Kranken dazu bringen, schneller wieder gesund werden zu wollen. Selbst aus dem Fenster sah man nur auf die Fassade des Nebengebäudes, das irgendwann auch einmal weiß gestrichen worden war, aber längst das typische schmutzige Grau aller Städte angenommen hatte.

Das Bett (weiß) war leer, Kissen (weiß) und Laken (selbstverständlich ebenfalls weiß) sahen unberührt aus. War er überhaupt im richtigen Zimmer? „Ianto?“

Er hörte Wasser rauschen und dann wurde die (weiße) Tür geöffnet, die in eine winzige (weißgekachelte) Nische mit Waschbecken und Toilette führte. Ianto blieb stehen und sah ihn an, als versuche er sich zu erinnern, was Jack hier mache. Oder vielleicht was er selbst hier machte? Dann leckte er sich nervös über die Unterlippe, eine Geste, die Jack noch nie zuvor an ihm gesehen hatte und ging langsam zum Bett, um sich auf die Kante zu setzen, die Hände auf die Knie gestützt.

Jack zog einen (weißen) Plastikstuhl näher zum Bett und setzte sich. „Was hat der Arzt gesagt?“

„Meine Verletzungen sind nicht ernst, Sir. Ich werde in ein paar Tagen wieder voll einsatzfähig sein“, erwiderte Ianto mit einer monotonen Stimme, den Blick auf seine schuhlosen Füße gerichtet.

Nun, zumindest redete er jetzt mehr und Jack beschloss, dies als ein ermutigendes Anzeichen zu sehen. „Ianto, können wir das „Sir“ für den Moment lassen? Das ist ein Besuch, kein Verhör.“

„Ja… Jack.“

Ianto sah ihn endlich an... und Gott, er war so jung. Die Anzüge und die ernste Miene ließen ihn sonst erwachsener aussehen. Jetzt, das feuchte, dunkle Haar in alle Richtungen abstehend – offensichtlich hatte er versucht, das Blut aus den verklebten Strähnen zu waschen – das Gesicht blass und mit dunklen Schatten unter den Augen; in diesem lächerlichen Kittel, der zu groß an seiner schlanken Gestalt hing: wirkte Ianto jünger als dreiundzwanzig... ein Teenager, der sich für einen Streich verkleidet hatte. Mit Ausnahme seiner Augen. Seine Augen waren die eines alten Mannes, der bereits zu viel gesehen hatte, weltmüde und resigniert.

Jack verspürte den Wunsch, ihn zu küssen.

Sicher, da war eine kaum unterschwellig zu nennende Flirterei gewesen; die eine oder andere zweideutige Bemerkung, die Ianto mit trockenem Humor reflektierte oder schlichtweg stoisch ignorierte. In dieser historischen Ära bekannt als: Vor-Lisa. Aber es hatte nie einen Punkt überschritten, an dem es nicht als Witz abgetan werden konnte. Bei ihrer Art von Beschäftigung und den täglichen Risiken… Er hatte die Erfahrung bereits hinter sich, dass es mehr schadete, als es wert war, mit einem Teammitglied etwas anzufangen; besonders, wenn dieses ‚etwas‘ emotionales Investment einschloss. Vor allem jetzt, da er selbst der Boss war. Die Zeiten, in denen er mit Leuten schlief, die er dann losschickte, um Dinge zu tun, die ihnen das Leben kosteten, hatte er hinter sich gelassen.

Es änderte nichts daran, dass er Ianto in diesem Moment küssen wollte, bis dieser verlorene Ausdruck aus seinem Gesicht verschwand; seine Hände über den schmalen, muskulösen Körper unter dem weißen Stoff wandern lassen wollte, bis er nicht mehr steif und kalt war, sondern warm und nachgiebig unter ihm. Bis sie beide vergessen konnten, was sie gesehen hatten, egal für wie lange es ihnen möglich war.  
Iantos Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken zurück. „Die Frau, die uns aus dem Keller geholt hat, Tosh und mich… sie sagte, sie wäre eine Krankenschwester. Und sie tat so, als ob sie uns helfen wolle… sagte, sie würden sie zwingen...“

Jack beugte sich vor. Da war etwas, was er tun konnte. Etwas, das er Ianto bieten konnte. Besser auf jeden Fall als die halbformulierten Phantasien, mit denen sein Unterbewusstsein aufkam. „Ianto. Niemand kann dir hier etwas tun, verstanden? Ich bleibe genau in diesem Stuhl sitzen, so lange du schläfst.“

Der jüngere Mann musterte ihn und offenbar schien er, was immer er an Antworten suchte, in Jacks Gesicht zu finden, denn er nickte und schwang sich ins Bett, um die Decke bis über die Schultern hochzuziehen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, ihm zugewandt und Jack lächelte. Er lehnte sich etwas bequemer in seinen Stuhl zurück (soweit das bei diesem Folterinstrument möglich war) und wartete darauf, was Ianto als nächstes von ihm annehmen würde.

Aber Ianto war… nun, Ianto… und daher offenbar mit dem zufrieden, was Jack ihm bereits gegeben hatte. Seine Lider begannen sich zu schließen; zunächst von Zeit zu Zeit, um ruckartig wieder aufzuspringen; dann blieben sie in immer längeren Abstanden geschlossen und schließlich öffneten sie sich gar nicht mehr. Ianto schlief.

Draußen neigte der Tag sich seinem Ende zu und Jack sah ihn ohne jedes Bedauern gehen.

 

###

 

 

Als Ianto wieder erwachte, war es draußen und im Raum dunkel. Über seinem Bett brannte eine Lampe und ihr mildes Licht zeichnete exotische Schatten auf Jacks Gesicht. Er hatte sich wie versprochen nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Sein Mantel hing über dem Fußende von Iantos Bett und er hatte die Beine auf einen zweiten Stuhl gelegt. Sein Kopf war ein wenig zur Seite gesackt, als er eingeschlafen war, sein Mund halb offen.

Ianto senkte den Blick auf Jacks rechte Hand, die neben seinem Gürtelholster ruhte, dann auf seine Linke, die neben ihm auf der Matratze lag, mit der Handfläche nach oben, die Finger entspannt und leicht gekrümmt. Er zögerte, dann begann er, vorsichtig seine Hand über Jacks zu legen – nur, um zurück zu zucken als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt, als sich Jack plötzlich rührte und die Augen aufschlug.

„Hallo“, sagte er, seine Stimme rau vom Schlaf und blinzelte. „Alles in Ordnung? Soll ich eine Schwester holen?“

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf, was er sofort bereute, denn dumpfer Schmerz flackerte in seinen Schläfen auf.

„Dann versuch, weiter zu schlafen. Okay?“ Jack griff nach Iantos Hand, umschloss sie und begann, leicht mit der Fläche des Daumens zuerst über seine Knöchel zu reiben, dann kleine Kreise auf Iantos Handrücken zu streichen.

 

_Soundtrack: Ich & Ich - Einer von Zweien_

_Einer von zweien_   
_liebt immer etwas mehr_   
_Einer von zweien_   
_schaut immer hinterher_   
_Einer von zweien_   
_fühlt sich schwer wie Blei_

_Einer von zweien_   
_grübelt zu viel_   
_Einer von zweien_   
_hat kein gerades Ziel_   
_Einer von zweien_   
_trägt eine Last mit sich rum_

_Einer von zweien_   
_hat ein ganz dünnes Fell_   
_Einer von zweien_   
_friert so schnell_   
_Einer von zweien_   
_hat schon nichts mehr im Glas_   
_und der Andere_

_Der Andere kann gar nichts dafür_   
_Für ihn öffnet sich jede Tür_   
_Der Andere hängt an niemand_   
_so wie ich an dir_

 


	3. Great. This conversation cheered me up to no end. (Owen)

Es fühlte sich nicht später als Morgengrauen an, als eine Krankenschwester kam – nicht Schwester Brenda – und ihn aus dem Raum scheuchte, offenbar um irgendwelchen geheimnisvollen Rituale an Ianto vorzunehmen, bei denen er nicht Zeuge sein durfte. Zugegeben, Jack hatte nicht mehr viel Verwendung für Krankenhäuser, entweder seine Verletzungen töteten ihn sofort (oder manchmal nicht so schnell, was der unangenehme Teil war – nicht tot bleiben zu können, hieß nicht, dass es nicht verflucht weh tat, langsam zu sterben) oder er heilte rasch genug, dass er keinen Arzt bemühen musste, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, warum er auf dem Flur warten musste.   
  
Als sie den Raum wieder verließ, lächelte sie ihm zu und fragte ihn, ob er eine Tasse Kaffee haben wollte – nicht aus dem Automaten, sondern aus ihrem privaten Bestand, im Schwesternzimmer. Ihr Blick schien anzudeuten, dass Kaffee nicht das einzige aus ihrem privaten Bestand war, dass sie anzubieten gedachte. Nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt. Oh, niemand konnte Jack nachsagen, dass er nicht bereit war, Opfer zu bringen.  
  
Er lächelte und versicherte ihr, dass Kaffee eine wirklich grandiose Idee wäre und er ihr ewig dafür dankbar – allerdings habe er seinem Freund versprochen, in der Nähe zu bleiben und sie habe sicher gesehen, dass er dieses Versprechen unmöglich brechen konnte. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schwankte zwischen Enttäuschung und etwas, das er egoistisch als Bewunderung seiner Loyalität deutete.   
  
Jack sah ihr nach, als sie den Korridor entlang ging. Sie hatte nicht kommentiert, dass er die Nacht in Iantos Zimmer verbracht hatte und er wunderte sich für einen Moment, was genau Owen eigentlich arrangiert hatte, als er den Papierkram erledigte.  
  
Als er ein paar Minuten später den Raum wieder betraf, glitt Iantos Blick sofort zum dem Becher in Jacks Hand. Er saß auf der Bettkante, einen dieser kleinen Plastikbehälter zwischen den Fingern, in denen Medikamente verteilt wurden. „Ist das Kaffee?“, fragte er sehnsüchtig.  
  
Jack schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. „Meiner“, sagte er und trank einen Schluck. Der Kaffee war gut – nicht so gut wie Iantos, aber nahe daran – und der erste Koffeinrush fühlte sich an wie die Berührung eines alten Freundes. Er deutete auf den Plastikbecher in Iantos Hand. „Was ist das? Frühstück?“  
  
Ianto hielt ihn hoch und ließ drei Tabletten in unterschiedlichen Größen auf seine Handfläche fallen. Die kleinste war weiß und rund; eine zweite orange, länglich und in der Mitte teilbar; die dritte schimmerte grünlich und wies eine Ziffernprägung auf. „Sie sollen mir wohl beim Schlafen helfen“, sagte er, den Blick auf die Tabletten gerichtet. „Ich soll noch mehr schlafen.“  
  
„Klingt nach einer guten Idee“, entgegnete Jack und nahm auf dem Stuhl Platz, auf dem er den größten Teil der Nacht verbracht hatte. „Nicht müde?“  
  
„Ich will nicht träumen.“  
  
Okay, das war etwas, das er zu gut verstand. Jack stellte den Kaffeebecher weg und beugte sich vor. „Hast du letzte Nacht geträumt?“  
  
Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war nicht alleine“, murmelte er.  
  
„Nun, du bist jung und gutaussehend, nichts hindert dich daran, dir jemand zu suchen, der die Nächte mit dir verbringt. Zu zweit macht es ohnehin mehr Spaß, wach zu sein.“ Jack beobachtete ihn und was über Iantos Gesicht huschte, erinnerte ihn eher an Enttäuschung als Amüsement über seine bewusst leichthin gesprochenen Worte.   
  
„Natürlich, Sir.“ Ianto griff nach einem grauen (Es gab also doch noch andere Farben als weiß!) Plastikkrug auf der Ablage neben dem Kopfende des Bettes und füllte einen durchsichtigen Plastikbecher mit Wasser. Dann schluckte er die Tabletten; eine nach der anderen nahm er zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger auf, legte sie auf die Zunge und spülte sie mit einem Schluck Wasser hinunter.  
  
Jack beobachtete ihn dabei, zwischen Amüsement über Iantos penible Art, die selbst jetzt zum Vorschein kam und dem Verlangen, die Schluckbewegungen seiner Kehle unter der Zunge zu spüren, schwankend. Er sah schließlich weg und trank den inzwischen fast kalten Kaffee, ohne ihn zu schmecken.  
  
Nachdem die Tabletten alle in seinem Mund verschwunden waren, legte sich Ianto ins Bett zurück, die Decke ordentlich bis zu den Schultern hochziehend, die Hände über der Mitte gefaltet. Sein Blick schien an der Decke zu hängen.  
  
Das Schweigen zog sich unangenehm in die Länge und Jack begann, ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen gegen die Seite seines Stuhls zu trommeln, bis er einen Blick von Ianto auffing. „Was…?“, begann er, doch in diesem Moment klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Owen streckte den Kopf ins Zimmer, dann folgten der Rest seines Körpers und eine schwarze Sporttasche. „Hey. Störe ich bei etwas?“, fragte er und warf die Tasche ohne weitere Umstände aufs Bett. „Klamotten.“   
  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern, als Ianto die Tasche anstarrte, dann Owen. „Es war Toshs Idee. Keine Bange, Teaboy. Sie schwört, sie hat das Schloss an deiner Wohnungstür nicht beschädigt, als sie es geknackt hat.“   
  
Ianto seufzte, bevor er ein trockenes: „Danke. Denke ich.“ hinterher schickte.  
  
Jack grinste, dann stand er auf und packte Owen am Ärmel, um ihm aus dem Raum zu führen. „Bemerkenswerte Eigeninitiative“, bemerkte er und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Korridors, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.   
  
Owen schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Jacke. „Wir sind nicht völlig verloren ohne deine Anweisungen, Captain“, erwiderte er spitz.   
  
„Wie geht es Toshiko?“ Er beschloss Owens Ton zu ignorieren. Das war weder der richtige Zeitpunkt, noch der richtige Ort, um eine weitere Runde „Wer hat den Längsten“ zu spielen.   
  
„Sie sagt, sie wäre okay.“ Owen zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich hab mir ihr Handgelenk angesehen, aber es sollte ihr keine Schwierigkeiten bereiten. Wir haben auf dem Weg zu Teaboys Wohnung gefrühstückt und sie hat die ganze Zeit über irgendeine Möglichkeit gesprochen, unsere Handys zu modifizieren, damit wir nicht wieder in ein Funkloch wie da draußen in der Pampa geraten. Keine Ahnung, wovon sie redet, aber sie wollte in den Hub und an ihren Computer. Kann keinen Tag ohne.“   
  
„Gut, ich spreche später selbst mit ihr.“ Jack schwieg einen Moment, wartete bis ein älterer Mann mit einem Infusionsgestell an ihnen vorbei war und um die Biegung des Korridors verschwand. „Was ist mit Gwen?“  
  
„Prächtig. Sie kann in ein paar Stunden nach Hause gehen.“ Owen war plötzlich sehr kurzangebunden.  
  
„Und Rhys?“  
  
„Hat sich inzwischen abgeregt, aber ich würde mich wirklich besser fühlen, wenn wir ihm eine Amnesiepille verpassen. Diese Sache wird in den Zeitungen groß einschlagen, und ich halte ihn nicht für dumm genug, nicht zwei und zwei zusammen zu zählen und auf Gwen heraus zu kommen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie ihm letzte Nacht alles erzählt hat; Beruhigungspillen machen ne Menge Leute redselig und Gwen ist eine davon.“   
  
„Gwen ist Streife gegangen, bevor sie zu uns kam. Das ist sicher nicht das erste Mal, dass sie bei einem Einsatz verletzt wurde. Er wird darüber hinwegkommen.“  
  
„Sicher, nur sind wir nicht alle so gefühlskalt wie du, Jack.“  
  
Von Owen kommend, der nichts lieber tat, als seine zynische Weltanschauung zu verbreiten, war das stark. Jack spürte einen Muskel in seinem Kinn zucken. „Und du? Wie geht es dir?“, fragte er freundlich. Ändere die Taktik mitten im Spiel, überrasche deinen Gegner.   
  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das wirklich interessiert, aber mir geht es ausgezeichnet. Keine schlechten Träume, keine Blessuren. Ich habe nur eine Notoperation an Gwen auf einem Küchentisch vorgenommen, zerfleischte Leichen untersucht und hatte eine Waffe in meinem Gesicht. Gott, ich kann mich nicht an einen Tag erinnern, an dem ich etwas anderes gemacht hätte“, erwiderte Owen, seine Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefend.  
  
„Hey, es war nicht meine Schuld, dass die Sache anders als geplant gelaufen ist. Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, was uns erwartet?“, gab Jack hitzig zurück.  
  
„Du bist der Boss, der Captain, unser großartiger Anführer“, blaffte Owen. „Es ist dein Job, dafür zu sorgen, dass so etwas nicht passiert. Ich war von Anfang an dagegen, dass wir uns in der Wildnis herumtreiben!“  
  
„Oh ja? Und was hätten wir anders machen können? Verrate mir das, Owen. Lass‘ mich an deiner unendlichen Weisheit teilhaben.“   
  
Owen starrte ihn einen Moment an, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz herum. „Ach leck‘ mich doch, Jack Harkness.“  
  
„Gerne. Gehen wir zu dir oder zu mir, Owen? Ich bin in drei Galaxien für meine Zungenfertigkeit bekannt!“, rief ihm Jack nach, bevor er herumwirbelte und mit der Faust gegen die Wand schlug, heftig genug, dass kleine weiße Farbsplitter in alle Richtungen spritzten. „Verdammt.“ Jack presste die Stirn gegen das kühle Mauerwerk. „Verdammt.“ Was passierte nur? Wieso glitt ihm plötzlich alles so aus den Händen?

 „Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Ianto, als er in den Raum zurückkehrte.

Jack ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen und streckte die Beine aus. Er presste seine schmerzende Hand gegen die Brust. „Alles bestens. Owen und ich hatten nur eine dieser netten kleinen Unterhaltungen, die in mir den Wunsch wecken, mich vor den nächsten Weevil zu werfen.“

Ianto blinzelte und gähnte, sein Lächeln war schief und unkontrolliert. Oh. Offenbar wirkten die Tabletten, die er genommen hatte, bevor Owen auftauchte.

„Owen mag dich.“

„Was?“

„Hmmh.“ Ianto zog die Decke höher und schob eine Hand unter die Wange wie ein schläfriges Kind. Seine Lider schlossen sich, bis seine Augen nur noch schmale Schlitze waren, umrahmt von beinahe farblosen Wimpern. Die Prellungen hoben sich von seiner Haut ab, als hätte ein unbegabter Künstler rote und blaue Farbklekse über sie verteilt und dann alles mit der flachen Hand verschmiert. „Er bewundert dich, Jack. Aber er weiß nicht, was er damit anfangen soll. Deshalb stellt er sich bei jeder Gelegenheit gegen dich.“

„Diese Interpretation höre ich zum ersten Mal.“

„Alphamännchen.“

Jack beugte sich vor, halb interessiert, halb belustigt über die Pfade, die Iantos Gehirn unter dem Einfluss der Medikamente einschlug. „Wie bitte?“

„Zwei Alphamännchen. Zwei… Gorillas im Dschungel.“ Ianto gestikulierte vage und runzelte dann die Stirn, als die Decke von seiner Schulter glitt.

„Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ich wesentlich weniger behaart bin, vielen Dank, Ianto.“ Jack zog die Decke hoch und strich sie über Iantos Schulter glatt. Er ließ seine Hand, wo sie war, als er damit fertig war.

„Ich meine… das Gebrülle… und sich gegen die Brust trommeln. Das ist das gleiche. Owen denkt… er müsse auch ein Alphamännchen sein, damit er… einen Wert hat. Damit er in deinen Augen Wert hat.“

„Ich fürchte, Gwen ist ihm in dieser Beziehung über“, entgegnete Jack trocken. Wenn man eine Frau als Alphamännchen bezeichnen durfte, war Gwen das eher als Owen.

„Für Gwen und Tosh bist du… ihr Retter. Ist okay. Frauen dürfen das denken.“ Ianto blinzelte ihn an. „Jack…“ Er streckte die Hand aus und Jack griff danach, umschloss seine Finger und hielt sie fest in seinen.

„Was, Ianto?“, fragte er leise.

„Jack… kannst du mich nicht auch retten?“ Seine Augen schlossen sich endgültig, sein Kopf sackte ein wenig mehr zur Seite. „Sie hat mich geküsst… weißt du? Als wäre ich ihr Kind“, murmelte, obwohl Jack nicht sicher war, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte, geschweige denn hatte er eine Ahnung, über wen oder was Ianto sprach. Dann wurde sein Atem tiefer und langsamer, als die Beruhigungsmittel ihn in einen hoffentlich traumlosen Schlaf zogen.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Jack darauf eine Antwort geben konnte. „Ich werde es versuchen.“ Denn das war alles, was er versprechen konnte.

 

 

_Soundtrack: Nickelback - Savin‘ me_

_Show me what it's like_   
_To be the last one standing_   
_And teach me wrong from right_   
_And I'll show you what I can be_   
_Say it for me_   
_Say it to me_   
_And I'll leave this life behind me_   
_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_With these broken wings I'm fallin'_   
_And all I see is you_   
_These city walls ain't got no love for me_   
_I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story_   
_And oh I scream for you_   
_Come please I'm callin'_   
_And all I need from you_   
_Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

 

 

Es war geraume Zeit - aber vielleicht auch nur ein paar Minuten - später, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte und Gwen ihn durch den Türspalt anlächelte. Sie winkte und warf einen Blick aufs Bett. „Hi, Jack. Ich habe versucht, dich anzurufen.“

Er zog das Handy aus der Tasche und warf einen Blick darauf – das Display blieb dunkel. Der Akku war leer. Jack legte es weg und trat zu ihr und - genau wie bei Owen - führte sie zurück in den Korridor. „Ianto schläft“, erklärte er. Er musterte sie und bemerkte, dass die die Hand gegen ihre verletzte Seite gepresst hielt. „Owen hat gesagt, du darfst nach Hause gehen. Aber das sieht wirklich nicht so aus, als solltest du…“

„Es geht mir gut, wirklich“, unterbrach ihn Gwen. „Nur ein paar Kratzer.“

„Gwen, du kannst mir glauben, auf mich ist oft genug geschossen worden, dass ich weiß, dass es nicht nur ein paar Kratzer waren. Kann es einmal nicht nach deinem Starrkopf gehen?“

„Aber nach deinem, ja?“

Sie starrten sich einen Moment an und auch das erinnerte Jack an sein Zusammentreffen mit Owen. Wieso war er plötzlich so dünnhäutig?

„Es tut mir leid.“ Gwen umarmte ihn und Jack hielt sie fest, darauf bedacht, keinen Druck auf die verwundete Seite auszuüben. „Ich schätze, wir sind alle mit den Nerven etwas fertig. Ich will nicht streiten. Aber ich muss ganz schnell hier raus. Krankenhäuser machen mich so nervös.“ Sie lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, um ihn ansehen. „Natürlich, wenn du mich brauchst, dann bleibe ich auch hier.“

Erwartete sie tatsächlich, dass er jetzt ‚ja‘ sagte? Jack löste sich von ihr und behielt ihre Hand in seiner, als er einen Schritt zurücktrat. „Geh‘ nach Hause. Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, lässt dich der Arzt nur unter der Bedingung gehen, dass du dich schonst. Und das kannst du besser Zuhause, mit Rhys.“

Da war Kränkung in ihrem Gesicht, als er sie zurückwies, doch sie wurde rasch von etwas anderem ersetzt, als Jack Rhys erwähnte – Sorge. „Owen drängt mich, dass ich Rhys eine der Amnesiepillen gebe, Jack.“

„Owen hat recht.“ Sie sah ihn an, die Augen weit mit Empörung, doch Jack hob die Hand, bevor sie protestieren konnte. „Ich überlasse dir, wann und wie du das regelst, aber eine der Bedingungen, als du angefangen hast, für Torchwood zu arbeiten, war das du dein Privatleben aus der Arbeit raushältst – und umgekehrt. Du solltest nur nicht zu lange warten, oder es gibt zu vieles, was er vergessen muss und die Lücken werden nur noch größer.“

Sie riss ihre Hand aus seiner. „Weißt du was? Ianto hatte recht. Manchmal bist du ein verdammtes Monster, Jack Harkness.“ Gwen drehte sich um und ließ ihn stehen.

Jack grinste humorlos. Heute war wirklich nicht sein Tag, oder?

 

###

 

 

Jack war gerade dabei, im Kopf eine Liste aller Planeten zu erstellen, die er besucht hatte – und das alphabetisch rückwärts geordnet – so langweilig war ihm inzwischen, als Ianto wach wurde. Doch die Erleichterung auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes, als er ihn sah, war die Warterei fast wert.

„Hey“, sagte er in Ermangelung eines anderen Themas. „Hungrig?“ Erinnerte sich Ianto überhaupt an das, was er gesagt hatte, bevor er eingeschlafen war?

„Warum tut mein Kopf weh?“

„Kopfverletzung? Du erinnerst dich nicht?“, fragte Jack.

Ianto verzog das Gesicht. „Doch, jetzt schon.“ Er setzte sich auf und sah an sich herunter. „Habe ich nur geträumt, dass Tosh und Owen in meine Wohnung eingebrochen sind und mir Kleidung gebracht haben?“

Jack lachte. „Nein, das ist wirklich passiert.“ Er stieß mit dem Fuß die schwarze Tasche in Richtung Bett, so dass Ianto nach ihr greifen konnte, als er auf der Bettkante saß. „Solltest du damit nicht warten, bis du weißt, ob du überhaupt aufstehen darfst?“

„Es geht mir gut“, beharrte Ianto. „Und ich kann das wirklich nicht länger tragen.“

„Oi, ich habe mich gerade daran gewöhnt, dich darin zu sehen. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, ich vermisse die Anzüge.“ Die Prellungen machten es schwer, es deutlich zu erkennen, aber Jack war bereit zu schwören, dass Iantos Wangen sich rötlich verfärbten.

„Das… freut mich, Sir. Ein Anzug wäre jedoch extrem unpraktisch für einen Campingausflug gewesen.“ Ianto schwankte einen Augenblick, als er aufstand, fand jedoch seine Balance rasch wieder.

Er wandte Jack den Rücken zu und beugte sich über die Tasche. Der Krankenhauskittel klaffte hinten auseinander und gab den Blick auf die langen Beine und das wohlgerundete Gesäß frei, beides normalerweise von Iantos Neigung zu Nadelstreifen und Westen so vorzüglich zur Geltung gebracht.

Nicht, dass Jack etwas daran in Natura auszusetzen fand. Er grinste, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und pfiff anerkennend durch die Zähne.

Ianto warf ihm über die Schulter einen fragenden Blick zu, die Augenbrauen in Richtung Haaransatz hochgezogen.

„Ich genieße nur die Aussicht.“

Jacks Nackenmuskeln zuckten in Mitgefühl, als Ianto ruckartig den Kopf drehte und versuchte, an sich selbst hinab zu sehen. Er ließ das T-Shirt fallen, das er gerade aus der Tasche geholte hatte, und hielt den Kittel mit beiden Händen zu. Und dieses Mal bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass er rot wurde.

„Entspann‘ dich“, sagte Jack. „Nichts, was ich nicht schon einmal gesehen hätte.“

Iantos Antwort bestand aus unverständlichem Gemurmel, während er mit einer Hand den Kittel zusammenhielt und mit der anderen in der Tasche wühlte.

„Übrigens, was ich da gesehen habe, ist kein Grund, sich zu schämen.“ Ah, wurde jetzt tatsächlich auch Iantos Nacken rot? „Ganz im Gegenteil, ich würde sagen…“

Die Tür ging auf. Jack hätte um ein Haar laut aufgestöhnt. Würde es ihm zu einem sehr sehr schlechten Menschen machen, wenn er jetzt seine Waffe zog und auf wen auch immer schoss, der wagte sie schon wieder zu stören?

Es war der Pfleger vom Vortag, der sie im der Notaufnahme in Empfang genommen hatte und er schob einen Rollstuhl in den Raum. „Hallo. Mr. Jones, ich soll Sie zu ein paar weiteren Tests abholen…“ Er sah Jack an und irgendetwas in Jacks Miene schien anzudeuten, dass er offenbar einen schlechten Zeitpunkt dafür gewählt hatte. „…Anweisung des Doktors.“ Er musterte Jack ausgesprochen un-subtil von Kopf bis Fuß.

Jack entging es fast, er fand es wesentlich spannender, Iantos Gesichtsausdruck zu beobachten, als der dem Blick des anderen Mannes folgte. Eine steile Falte erschien zwischen Iantos Augenbrauen, die Jack inzwischen als Missfallen zu deuten gelernt hatte und sein Mund war zu einer dünnen Linie gepresst.

„Ich wollte mich gerade anziehen“, sagte Ianto.

Der Pfleger riss sich von Jack los. „Das Okay des Doktors vorausgesetzt, kann ich Sie nach der Untersuchung zu einer Dusche bringen, wie klingt das?“

„Das klingt doch phantastisch, oder nicht, Ianto.“ Jack mischte sich ein und lenkte Iantos Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zurück. „Wenn ich fünf Minuten privat mit meinen Mitarbeiter sprechen könnte, bevor Sie ihn mir entführen?“

„Okay.“ Der andere Mann sah zwischen ihnen hin und her und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Ich habe ohnehin Lust auf eine Zigarette.“ Er verschwand aus dem Raum und ließ den Rollstuhl mitten im Zimmer stehen.

Jack wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte und wandte sich dann an Ianto, der wieder auf dem Bett Platz genommen hatte und auf seine Füße starrte. „Ich… sollte vielleicht auch duschen und mich umziehen. Im Hub nach dem Rechten sehen.“

„Natürlich, Sir.“

Natürlich stimmte Ianto zu. Jack wünschte sich plötzlich, er würde ihm ein einziges Mal widersprechen, nur ein einziges Mal etwas für sich selbst fordern, anstatt immer nur zu akzeptieren, was ihm zugeschoben wurde. „Du wirst gar nicht merken, dass ich weg war. Zwei Stunden höchstens.“

Noch immer sah Ianto nicht auf. „Es gibt sicher viel zu tun. Ich… kann nicht verlangen, dass du deine ganze Zeit damit verschwendest, mir Gesellschaft zu leisten.“

„Ianto, es ist nicht gerade so, als würdest du mich zwingen, hier zu bleiben. Okay? Meine Priorität ist im Moment das Wohlergehen meines Teams.“ Er hätte schwören können, dass Ianto bei diesen Worten zusammengezuckt war.

„Selbstverständlich, Sir.“

Jack seufzte. „Hatten wir uns nicht schon letzte Nacht darauf geeinigt, dass du das ‚Sir‘ weglassen kannst?“

„Ist das eine dienstliche Anweisung?“

„Wenn es sein muss?“

„Ich habe verstanden.“ Ianto rieb vorsichtig an einer dunkel verfärbten Stelle an seiner Schläfe. „Wenn es um das Team geht, warum bist du dann die ganze Zeit nur bei mir geblieben?“

Jack zögerte einen Moment zu lange mit der Antwort. „Nun, ich muss ja bei irgendjemandem anfangen.“

„Oh.“

Oh? Welche Art von Antwort war das? Jack hatte ihm gerade mehr oder weniger wörtlich gesagt, dass er Ianto als seine Priorität ansah und alles, was er darauf erhielt, war ein: Oh.

Manchmal war Rückzug die weisere Strategie, und genau das war es, sagte Jack sich, als er den Raum verließ – ein strategischer Rückzug, keineswegs die Flucht, nach der es für den unbedarften Zuschauer aussehen mochte.

 

###

 

 

Das heiße Wasser war wundervoll und vielleicht zum ersten Mal, seit sie dieses verfluchte Dorf betreten hatten, hatte Jack das Gefühl, sich entspannen zu können. Er schloss die Augen und hob das Gesicht direkt in den Wasserstrahl, senkte dann den Kopf und ließ das Wasser seine verkrampften Nackenmuskeln massieren. Er wusch sich die Haare und hielt den Kopf wieder unter den Strahl, um den Schaum abzuspülen; öffnete die Augen, um ihn mit seiner Erschöpfung und der Erinnerung im Abfluss verschwinden zu sehen.

Jack griff nach dem Duschgel und begann, es auf seinem Körper zu verteilen. Wusch es ab und nahm sich mehr, um es zwischen den Handflächen zu weichem Schaum zu verarbeiten. Er drehte sich herum, ließ das Wasser auf seinen Nacken und Rücken prasseln und schloss die Finger um seinen Penis, der halbhart war, seit er sich ausgezogen und unter die Dusche getreten war. Er konnte die Entspannung brauchen.

Es war keine bestimmte Erinnerung, die er sich ins Bewusstsein rief, während er sich langsam zu voller Härte brachte… kein Gesicht… kein Name… nur der Nachklang anderer Hände als seiner eigenen auf seiner Haut, von Berührungen… Fingern… einem Mund auf seinem…

Wenn genau es Iantos Mund und Iantos Hände auf ihm wurden, konnte er nicht genau sagen, doch da war kein Zweifel daran, dass Iantos Name auf seinen Lippen war, als seine Muskeln sich in Wasser verwandelten und er über seine Hand kam.

Jack lehnte einen Moment die Stirn gegen die kühlen Fliesen, holte dann tief Luft und drehte den Kaltwasserhahn voll auf. Oh, verdammt. Es war wirklich schlimmer als er gedacht hatte.

 

###

 

 

„Tosh?“ Einen Moment lang dachte Jack, sie würde ihn ignorieren, doch dann drehte sie ihren Stuhl zu ihm herum und musterte ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg.

„Du siehst furchtbar aus“, bemerkte sie.

Jack lachte. „Danke. Das bekomme ich nicht oft zu hören.“

Toshiko wandte sich ihm zu, als er sich gegen den Schreibtisch lehnte.

„Ich habe die Nacht bei Ianto im Krankenhaus verbracht“, setzte er erklärend hinzu. „Und wow, ich denke, ich werde langsam zu alt, um in Stühlen zu schlafen.“

„Owen hat mir gesagt, dass er nicht schlimm verletzt ist.“

„Nein, nicht körperlich. Aber… du hattest recht, er nimmt das ganze ziemlich schwer.“

Sie nickte und ihr Blick glitt suchend über die Tastatur, als könne sie nicht erwarten, an die Arbeit zurückzukehren. „Er ist die meiste Zeit über so still, dass wir ihn kaum wahrnehmen. Als wir in diesem Keller festsaßen, ist mir klargeworden, dass wir Myfanwy mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken, als Ianto.“

„Das ist meine Schuld. Ich bin dafür verantwortlich, ihr seid mein Team.“

Sie blickte zu ihm auf. „Nein, Jack. Ein Team zu sein, bedeutet, dass jeder von uns dafür verantwortlich ist.“

Er spürte, dass sie an ihre Arbeit zurückkehren wollte und verabschiedete sich von ihr, mit einer kurzen Ermahnung, nicht den kompletten Tag vor dem Bildschirm zu verbringen, bevor er den Hub verließ.

Da er heute offenbar voller guter Ideen steckte – und seine Gedanken drohten, zu dem zurück zu gehen, was unter der Dusche passiert war – legte Jack einen weiteren Zwischenstopp ein, bevor er zum Krankenhaus fuhr.

Es war ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass sie zu viel takeaway orderten, war offensichtlich dass (als er sagte, die Adresse wäre in der Bay) der Angestellte, der seine Bestellung entgegennahm, sofort entgegnete: Das Tourismusbüro?

Jack ließ die Hälfte der Order an den Hub liefern – mehr als genug für Tosh und für Owen, falls er dort auftauchen würde; die andere nahm er mit. Er bezahlte, verstaute seine Tüte auf dem Beifahrersitz und machte sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. Das ungenießbare Essen in solchen Einrichtungen war definitiv etwas, an das er sich erinnerte.

 

###

 

 

Auf dem Weg zu Iantos Zimmer begegnete Jack der Krankenschwester vom Morgen und bezirzte sie nicht nur, dass Essen, dass er ins Krankenhaus geschmuggelt hatte, in der Mikrowelle im Schwesternzimmer aufzuwärmen, sondern ihm auch noch ein Tablett zu leihen. Später fand er unter einem der Kartons einen Zettel mit ihrer Telefonnummer.

Ianto saß in dem Stuhl, auf dem Jack die Nacht verbracht hatte, als er mit seinem Tablett in den Raum trat. Er drehte sich um, als die Tür aufging und stand dann auf. „Jack.“

Er sah eindeutig zu erleichtert dafür aus, dass Jack kaum mehr als zwei Stunden weggewesen war. Aber das war nur Jacks zweiter Gedanke. Der erste war… eigentlich weniger ein Gedanke, als Iantos ungewohnter Anblick in verwaschenen Jeans und einem graublauen T-Shirt, das unter einem nicht zugeknöpften, dunkelroten Hemd hervorblitzte.

Offensichtlich zeigte sich etwas davon ihn seinem Gesicht, denn Ianto sah an sich herunter und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Owen und ich haben wohl eindeutig nicht den gleichen Geschmack.“

„Das hoffe ich“, erwiderte Jack und stellte sein Tablett auf dem Bett ab. „Ich habe uns etwas zu Essen mitgebracht. Und sollte jemand wissen wollen, warum du das Essen hier nicht isst… sag‘ es hat religiöse Gründe. Oder etwas in der Art. Meistens fragt dann keiner mehr nach.“

Es folgte eine zu lange Pause, in der Ianto auf den Boden starrte und Jack ihn musterte.

„Ianto? Essen?“, erinnerte er ihn schließlich sanft und Iantos Kopf ruckte hoch.

Er nickte und näherte sich dem Bett zögernd, fast als erwarte er in eine Falle zu laufen. Jack wartete, bis Ianto auf der Bettkante saß, bevor er ihm eine Plastikgabel in die Hand drückte und einen der Pappkartons zuschob. Dann zog er sich den Stuhl ans Bett und griff nach einem der anderen.

Nach einer Weile fiel Jack auf, dass Ianto mehr herumstocherte, als dass tatsächlich ein Bissen den Weg in seinen Mund fand. Er griff nach einer Serviette und sah ihn an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich dagegen unternehmen soll, wenn du mir nicht sagst, was es ist.“

Ianto legte die Gabel weg. „Was was ist?“, erwiderte er tonlos.

„Das, was dir solche Angst macht. Was immer im Dorf vorgefallen ist, es ist vorbei. Es liegt hinter uns.“

„Ist das so?“ Ianto starrte auf seine Hände, vor ihm gefaltet.

„Ianto…“

„Als Lisa tot war, dachte ich, es wäre alles vorbei. Aber das war es nicht. Ich höre noch immer ihre Stimme in meinen Träumen. Sehe ihr Gesicht. Sehe Tanizaki und Annie. Ihr Blut, überall. Dein… Gesicht.“

Das war kein Thema, das Jack erwartet hatte, so bald anzuschneiden. Und er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Dass es mit der Zeit einfacher werden würde, zu vergessen? Nicht unbedingt die Wahrheit, wenn er daran dachte, wie die Faeries seine Träume mit Erinnerungen heimgesucht hatten, die fast hundert Jahre zurücklagen.

„Ich will nicht den Rest meines Lebens mit der Erinnerung daran aufwachen, wie es sich angefühlt hat, nur einen Herzschlag davon entfernt gewesen zu sein, ausgeblutet zu werden.“

„Du könntest eine der Amnesiepillen nehmen und das alles vergessen. Ein oder zwei Wochen Urlaub machen, bis die Angelegenheit vorüber ist“, schlug Jack vor.

„Damit ich in den Augen der anderen noch mehr als der wertlose Versager dastehe, als ich es jetzt schon tue?“, erwiderte Ianto leise.

„Niemand denkt so etwas. Du hast mit… Lisa… einen Fehler gemacht, okay, aber einen Fehler den jeder von uns an deiner Stelle hätte begehen können. Liebe bringt die Menschen dazu, die schlimmsten Fehler zu begehen. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass du wertlos bist. Oder ein Versager. Du bist zu uns zurückgekommen und du hast versucht, deinen Fehler wieder gutzumachen. Das ist, was zählt.“

Ianto starrte noch immer auf seine Hände. „Du hättest mich im Hub lassen sollen, Jack. Ich bin völlig nutzlos, wenn es nicht darum geht, Akten abzulegen oder Kaffee zu kochen. Deshalb hast du mich doch mit Tosh losgeschickt, um den Wagen zu suchen. Du dachtest, es wäre die harmlosere Aufgabe und wir weitab jeder Gefahr. Und falls doch irgendetwas schief gehen würde, dann wäre ja Toshiko bei mir, um mich zu beschützen.“

„Das ist nicht wahr“, entgegnete Jack automatisch. „So war es nicht.“

„Ist es nicht, Jack? Wirklich? Der Zustand meines Gesichts scheint was anderes zu sagen. Es sagt, dass du recht hattest. Meine Aufgaben liegen im Archiv, nicht im Feld.“

Jack beugte sich vor. „Niemand war darauf vorbereitet, was wir finden würden. Es war als eine einfache Erkundungsmission gedacht. Wenn überhaupt, liegt die Verantwortung für alles, was passiert ist, bei mir. Ich hätte weder dich noch Tosh noch sonst jemand alleine losziehen lassen dürfen oder uns in einer unbekannten Situation und ohne zu wissen wer, was oder wie viele da draußen auf uns warteten, in zwei Gruppen aufsplitten. Das war ein Kommandofehler. Mein Fehler. Und glaub’ nicht, dass ich nicht schon tausendmal darüber nachgedacht habe. Wie ich das alles hätte verhindern können – deine Verletzungen, Toshs Verletzungen, Gwens Schusswunde…“ Er unterbrach sich und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare. „Hör‘ zu, du denkst, du hast nicht genug Erfahrung, nicht die richtige Ausbildung, um außerhalb des Hubs arbeiten zu können, du hast dich da draußen hilflos gefühlt – okay, das ist kein Problem. Das können wir ändern. Ich denke, du und ich werden ein paar Trainingseinheiten einlegen, wenn deine Prellungen abgeheilt sind. Es gibt da den einen oder anderen Trick, den ich dir beibringen kann. Ianto… ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dass du nie wieder in eine solche Situation geraten wirst, aber ich kann dir helfen, dass du dich nicht mehr hilflos fühlst. Okay?“

Er suchte nach einer Möglichkeit, die ernste Stimmung zwischen ihnen aufzuhellen, bevor ihm die Situation völlig aus der Hand glitt. „Wirklich, du kannst nicht noch einmal von mir verlangen, dass ich an deinem Bett herumsitze und Krankenhauskaffee trinke.“

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Ianto den Kopf hob. „Nein, Sir“, sagte er und ein müdes, kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. „Das kann ich dir wirklich nicht zumuten.“

Jack versuchte das Gefühl zu ignorieren, dass Ianto ihm wie üblich nur zustimmte, und seine wahren Gedanken für sich behielt.

Sie beendeten das Essen schweigend.

###

Nachdem Ianto die Bestätigung des Arztes hatte, dass alle seine Tests negativ ausgefallen waren, bestand er darauf, auf eigenes Risiko entlassen zu werden, anstatt den Rest der Beobachtungsperiode dort zu bleiben. Er argumentierte damit, dass er auch in seiner eigenen Wohnung und in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen konnte und das sein Zimmer besser an jemand vergeben wurde, der tatsächlich krank sei. Er habe ein Telefon und genug gesunden Menschenverstand, um Hilfe zu rufen, wenn es ihm plötzlich wider Erwarten doch schlechter gehen sollte.

Jack äußerte weder eine Meinung dafür, noch eine dagegen – auch wenn er es vorgezogen hätte, Ianto noch eine Nacht unter ärztlicher Aufsicht zu wissen. Doch das jetzt zu sagen, hätte Ianto nur in seiner Ansicht bestärkt, dass er ein Versager war. Jack wollte ihm versichern, dass er sich irrte – aber er fand nicht die richtigen Worte. Und bevor er sich versah, hatte Ianto seine Tasche genommen und seine Entlassungspapiere unterschrieben.

Einige Minuten später saß Ianto schweigend neben ihm im Wagen und sie wechselten kein Wort, bis Jack den SUV vor Iantos Wohnung parkte.

Ianto wand den Riemen der Sporttasche mit seinen Sachen um die Finger, fest genug, dass sie weiß und blutleer aussahen. „Danke“, sagte er schließlich. „Für alles.“ Er sah für einen Augenblick auf, lange genug um Jacks Reaktion zu beobachten, bevor er wieder wegsah.

„Das ist nicht notwendig“, erwiderte Jack. „Ich will dich nicht bei der Arbeit sehen, bevor du nicht wieder völlig fit fühlst, verstanden?“

„Verstanden.“ Ianto öffnete die Beifahrertür.

„Ianto…“

Er wandte den Kopf und für einen Moment glaubte Jack etwas Erwartungsvolles in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Ich kann… wenn du willst, kann ich mitkommen. Ich habe nichts vor für den Rest des Tages.“ Er hatte die Hand ausgestreckt, wie um Ianto körperlich am Aussteigen zu hindern, ihn jedoch nicht tatsächlich berührt. Jetzt legte er die Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes und ließ dann seine Finger langsam an Iantos Arm nach unten gleiten, bis seine Fingerspitzen auf seinem Handrücken lagen. Er sah Ianto schlucken und zur Seite blicken.

Nach einem langen Moment zog Ianto seine Hand weg. „Nein. Ich bin in Ord… ich komme zurecht. Bis morgen, Sir.“ Damit stieg er aus dem SUV und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Jack wartete, bis Ianto die Straße überquert und im Gebäude verschwunden war, bevor er den Wagen startete und zum Hub fuhr. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, ein wenig Distanz wäre genau das, was sie beide nun brauchten, selbst wenn es nur ein paar Stunden waren.

 

_Soundtrack: Matt Nathanson - I Saw_

 

_And it's amazing_   
_the look in your eyes_   
_Like you could save me_   
_But you won't even try_   
_And then you tell me again_   
_How everything will be alright_

_And if I told you_   
_That I'm sorry_   
_Would you tell me that you were wrong_   
_Or would you hold me down forever_   
_If I came to you for answers_

_And I saw_   
_Pictures in my head_   
_And I swear I saw you opening up_   



	4. You want me to apologize for that?  (Tosh)

Jack fand, dass er plötzlich einen zusätzlichen Sinn entwickelte – einen Ianto-Sinn. Der andere Mann schien sich in den folgenden Tagen und Wochen immer in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten oder zumindest nahm Jack seine Anwesenheit so viel deutlicher wahr, als zuvor. Es begann von dem Moment an, wenn ihm Ianto morgens seinen Kaffee brachte, bis tief in die Nacht, wenn Jack schließlich aus dem Hub floh, um Weevils zu jagen; stundenlang ohne Ziel durch die Stadt zu fahren oder in einer der Bar jemand zu finden, der genau wie er für ein paar Stunden Vergessen suchte. Aber nichts konnte Ianto wirklich aus dem Hintergrund seiner Gedanken verbannen.  
  
Die Situation mit Ianto war nicht die einzige, die angespannt blieb. Tosh vergrub sich noch mehr als sonst in ihre Arbeit und manchmal erschien es ihm, als wäre sie eine symbiotische Verbindung mit ihrem Computer eingegangen und gar nicht mehr richtig in dieser Welt. Was Gwen und Owen betraf… Jack musste kein Hellseher sein, um zu sehen, dass etwas zwischen den beiden lief.   
  
Und ihre Versuche, das zu verbergen, machten es nur umso offensichtlicher. Offenbar hatte ihnen nie jemand gesagt, dass Menschen, die miteinander schliefen, anders miteinander redeten. Die nur halb ausgesprochenen Sätze, die der andere beendete. Die Anspielungen und Scherze, die einem Dritten unverständlich blieben. Oh ja, sie waren alles andere als subtil.   
  
Im Gegensatz dazu war und blieb Ianto für ihn ein verdammtes Rätsel. Ohne die verblassenden Prellungen im seinem Gesicht und den dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen, hätte man alleine von seinem Verhalten nicht vermuten können, dass irgendetwas vorgefallen war. Ianto war wie immer höflich, still, korrekt – und immer da.   
  
Er war mehr und mehr in Jacks Gedanken präsent, eine Collage aus Momentaufnahmen, von denen Jack nie zuvor bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie gesammelt hatte: der Klang, wenn Ianto seinen Namen sagte; eine Drehung seines Kopfes; die Kälte von Iantos Lippen unter seinen, als er ihn nach Lisas Angriff zurück ins Leben zu holen versuchte und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er die Lider aufschlug… weit und wund und… so unendlich erleichtert.   
  
„Jack?“  
  
Jack unterdrückte ein frustriertes Aufstöhnen und biss sich selbst in den Fingerknöchel – er hatte das Kinn auf die gefalteten Hände gelegt, die Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch gestemmt – wundervoll, jetzt fing er auch schon an, sich Iantos Stimme einzubilden, obwohl er ihn mit den anderen vor geraumer Zeit nach Hause geschickt hatte.  
  
„Jack! Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Jack öffnete die Augen und sah auf. Das war keine Einbildung. Ianto stand tatsächlich vor ihm und so wie es schien, hatte er seinen Namen nicht zum ersten Mal gerufen. Er ließ die Hände sinken und räusperte sich. „Ich dachte, du wärst nach Hause gegangen.“  
  
„Ich… ich war dort.“ Ianto deutete an sich herunter und Jack fiel verspätet auf, dass Ianto nicht mehr seinen Anzug trug, sondern Sachen, die mehr denen glichen, die er bei der Entlassung aus dem Krankenhaus getragen hatte. Jeans, ein Kapuzenshirt, Turnschuhe. „Aber ich konnte nicht schlafen, also dachte ich, wir könnten heute Nacht damit anfangen.“  
  
Anfangen? Mit was? Sein Gehirn kam sofort mit einem Dutzend Möglichkeiten auf, die alle damit begannen, dass er Ianto küsste. Jack beschränkte sich darauf, ihn fragend anzusehen.  
  
„Du hast… im Krankenhaus gesagt, du würdest mir beibringen, mich besser zu verteidigen“, sagte Ianto leise, doch seine ganze Haltung sprach bereits davon, dass er auf dem Rückzug war. „Aber wenn du keine Zeit hast… ich meine… oder… Nein, es war eine dumme Idee. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe.“ Er wandte sich ab.  
  
Jack sprang auf. Hatte er Ianto wirklich das Gefühl gegeben, dass er ihm aus dem Weg ging? Mit zwei Schritten war er neben dem anderen Mann und umfasste seinen Ellbogen. „Nein. Nein, ich habe Zeit. Es ist eine gute Idee und ich bin froh, dass du mich daran erinnert hast.“  
  
Ianto sah ihn an, dann auf seine Hand, die seinen Ellbogen ein wenig zu fest umklammerte, als notwendig gewesen war und Jack löste hastig seinen Griff. „Warum gehst du nicht vor und gibst mir fünf Minuten?“  
  
„Natürlich.“ Nichts in Iantos Stimme oder seiner Miene deutete darauf hin, dass er etwas Ungewöhnliches an Jack bemerkte. Er ging und ließ Jack mit seinen Gedanken alleine.  
  


  
\----------------------

 

 

Der Trainingsraum wurde in diesen Tagen kaum mehr benutzt und er war kalt, aber die Kälte war okay, sie gab Jack etwas anderes an das er denken konnte, außer daran, dass er seine Hände auf Iantos Körper legte.

Er versuchte, seine Berührungen sachlich zu halten, distanziert. Sich daran zu erinnern, dass er das gleiche vor Jahren mit Tosh und Owen gemacht hatte. Es sollte keinen Unterschied machen, wirklich… Und sein Herz sollte nicht anfangen, schneller zu schlagen, als Iantos Bemühungen, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien, ihn nur enger gegen Jack pressten, sein Atem rasch und fliegend; alle Muskeln angespannt und mit einer feinen Schweißschicht auf seiner Stirn, die förmlich darum zu betteln schien, dass Jack sie von seiner Haut leckte.

Ianto hingegen unterschätzte sich selbst ganz eindeutig gewaltig. Es fehlte ihm vielleicht an Erfahrung – irgendwie schien Ianto nicht der Typ, der sich auf dem Schulhof geprügelt hatte – aber seine Bewegungen waren koordiniert und er wusste offenbar einiges darüber, wo die verletzlichsten Stellen des menschlichen Körpers lagen. Es fehlte ihm aber noch am Selbstbewusstsein und Wissen, wie viel Kraft er in einen Schlag oder Tritt legen musste, um maximalen Effekt zu erzielen. Das ließ ihn zögern und jedes Zögern in einem Kampf war eine Einladung an den Gegner.

Sie sprachen nicht allzu viel miteinander. Jack zog es vor, Iantos Bemühungen, sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien zu verfolgen und ihn dann – den Halt lose – Schritt für Schritt durch die Bewegungen zu führen, mit denen er freibrechen konnte.

Wie gut Ianto seine Lektionen bereits verinnerlicht hatte, wurde Jack klar, als Ianto plötzlich in seinem Griff – er stand hinter ihm, beide Arme über Iantos Schultern gehakt, die Finger vor seinem Brustkorb verschränkt, so dass Ianto seine Arme nicht befreien konnte – schlaff wurde und gegen ihn zurücksackte. Im gleichen Moment hakte sich Iantos Ferse um seinen Knöchel und dann wurde ihm der Fuß unter dem Bein weggezogen. Jack reagierte gerade noch schnell genug, um ihren Fall zu brechen, indem er Ianto festhielt, sich herumwarf und sie auf der Seite landeten. Er zog ihn mit sich in eine abfedernde Rolle und das Momentum beförderte sie über den Rand der Matte, auf der sie trainiert hatten, hinaus und auf den Fußboden daneben.

Ianto landete auf ihm und Jack konnte nicht anders, als zu ihm hochstarren und sich an die Nacht in der Lagerhalle erinnern und an die Jagd auf Myfanwy und wie Ianto damals ganz ähnlich auf ihm gelandet war, nachdem er versucht hatte, ihn aufzufangen und sie wegrollen mussten, um nicht unter einer Vierteltonne betäubten Flugsaurier begraben zu werden.

„Wir sollten wirklich aufhören uns so zu treffen“, murmelte er, ein wenig zu atemlos und hoffte, dass Ianto ihn verstand.

Offenbar tat er das, denn ein Lächeln erschien auf Iantos Mund. „Es muss noch immer das Aftershave sein.“

„Oi. Ich dachte, wir hatten geklärt, dass ich keine solchen Hilfsmittel benötige“, entgegnete Jack gespielt gekränkt. Ein kurzer Ruck, sein Bein über Iantos Kniekehlen und er flippte sie herum, so dass der jüngere Mann unter ihm lag.

„Was immer du sagst.“

Trotz des nonchalanten Tons, Jack hätte schwören können, dass Iantos Atemzüge tiefer geworden war und dass nicht mehr viel fehlte, dass er seine Nase in Jacks Hals vergrub.

Ianto lachte leise und ihre Körper waren noch immer so eng zusammengepresst, dass sich die Vibrationen davon durch Jack fortpflanzten. Das in Kombination mit ihrer Haltung, und den Fantasien und Bildern, die Jacks Gedanken nie wirklich fern waren und er spürte Blut in seinen Unterkörper strömen. Um genau zu sein, er wurde so schnell hart, dass es fast beschämend war. Gott, er war schließlich alles andere als ein hormongesteuerter Teenager, der keine Kontrolle über sich hatte.

Jack rollte sich von Ianto und weg von ihm, auf die Seite, so dass er ihm den Rücken zuwandte. „Wir sollten vielleicht… für heute Schluss machen“, sagte er und verfluchte sich selbst, dass seine Stimme so gepresst klang.

Er hörte, wie sich neben ihm Ianto aufsetzte und spürte einen Moment später seine Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte der andere Mann zögern. „Ich meine, das war eine ziemlich harte Landung, du hast dich nicht irgendwie verletzt oder so? Ich meine nur, Owen lässt es uns bis ans Ende unseres Lebens nicht vergessen, wenn ich dich aus Versehen…“

Er brach verunsichert ab und Jack konnte nicht anders, als sich auf den Rücken zu rollen, zu ihm aufzusehen und zu lachen. „Es ist okay. Ich bin in Ordnung“, versicherte er Ianto, als er sich wieder unter Kontrolle bekam - was lange genug dauerte, dass ein besorgter Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren erschien. „Fass‘ das nicht als Beleidigung auf, Ianto, dazu benötigt es schon ein bisschen mehr, als das du auf mich fällst. Aber du hast mich überrascht. Um ehrlich zu sein, es war ein verdammt guter Trick. Bist du sicher, dass es noch irgendetwas gibt, das ich dir beibringen kann?“ Uh. Jack zuckte fast zusammen, als er sich selbst zuhörte - er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, diesen letzten Satz wie ein zweideutiges Angebot klingen zu lassen. Andererseits würde Ianto nichts Ungewöhnliches daran finden.

„Ich bin sicher“, entgegnet Ianto nach einem Moment.

Und Jack war sich plötzlich überdeutlich bewusst, dass Iantos Hand noch immer locker seine Schulter umschloss und er dicht genug neben ihm kniete, dass sein Bein sich in Jacks Seite presste.

„Dann solltest du…“, flüsterte er, so dass sich Ianto automatisch über ihn beugte, um ihn zu verstehen. „…als Erstes lernen…“ Er stützte sich auf die Ellbogen auf. „…nie einen Gegner so nahe…“ Jack schnellte sich hoch, nutzte Iantos Arm um ihn zurück zu drängen und bevor Ianto sich versah, lag er wieder unter Jack, der dieses Mal rittlings über seiner Körpermitte saß. „…an dich heran zu lassen“, beendete er seinen Satz.

„Das war unfair“, protestierte Ianto.

„Du erwartest, dass jemand fair mit dir kämpft?“ Jack presste seinen Oberkörper mit den Händen auf Iantos Schultern zurück, doch in dieser Haltung ließ er seine Beine frei und wartete darauf, ob Ianto das erkannte und zu seinem Vorteil einzusetzen wusste. Doch Ianto überraschte ihn erneut – oder vielleicht lag es daran, dass Jack davon abgelenkt war, den Atem des anderen Mannes gegen seine Haut spüren zu können und zu spät reagierte – indem er das gleiche Manöver zu wiederholen versuchte, dass Jack ihm eben demonstriert hatte. Allerdings hatte Jack in seiner Haltung über Ianto kniend mehr Balance, und anstatt dass es Ianto gelang, ihn zur Seite zu kippen, prallten nur ihre Köpfe gegeneinander. Unglücklicherweise so, dass Jacks Stirn die noch immer empfindliche Stelle unterhalb Iantos Auge erwischte, wo ihn die Frau mit dem Gewehrholm geschlagen hatte.

Mit einem Schmerzenslaut sackte Ianto zurück und legte instinktiv schützend die Hand vors Gesicht.

Jack kniete neben ihn und zog sanft seine Hand zur Seite. „Lass‘ mich sehen“, sagte er und drehte Iantos Kopf zur Seite. Über den Schatten der alten Prellung war eine neue, dunkelrote Stelle zu sehen. Er nahm die Finger weg und stand auf. „Sieht nicht so aus, als hätte ich dich zu sehr beschädigt. Aber du solltest das vielleicht kühlen.“

Ianto nickte, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Als er sich nach ein paar Sekunden immer noch nicht gerührt hatte, streckte ihm Jack die Hand hin und wartete, bis Ianto sie ergriff und sich von ihm auf die Beine ziehen ließ. Er konnte in Iantos Augen lesen, dass die alten Selbstzweifel zurück waren, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen konnte. Es war ein Unfall gewesen, an dessen Zustandekommen seine Unaufmerksamkeit mindestens so viel Schuld trug wie Iantos Übereifer. Schließlich begnügte er sich mit einem: „Komm‘, ich weiß, wo Owen die Eispacks aufbewahrt.“ 

 

Ein paar Minuten später stand Ianto gegen den Autopsietisch im Medlab gelehnt und presste ein Kühlkissen gegen seine Wange.

Jack imitierte seine Haltung unbewusst, er lehnte auf der anderen Seite des Raumes gegen das Treppengeländer, die Hände in die Hosentaschen geschoben. „Es ist spät“, sagte er schließlich. „Du gehst besser nach Hause. Wir können ein anderes Mal weitermachen.“ Er nickte und ging, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, die Treppe hoch und verschwand in sein Büro.

Jack ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen und schloss mit einem Aufstöhnen die Lider, presste die Handballen gegen die Augenhöhlen. Das hätte nicht schlimmer verlaufen können, wenn irgendeine dämonische Macht es genauso geplant hätte.

Iantos Geruch hing in seinen Kleidern und er spürte den warmen Körper unter sich und erinnerte sich an sein Lachen. Es war so real… Jack fluchte und ließ dann die Hände sinken, nur um die Zähne zusammen zu beißen. Wann hatte er begonnen, den Verstand zu verlieren und sich in Ianto Jones zu verlieben?

Es war eine Sache, mit ihm schlafen zu wollen. Eine völlig natürliche Sache, wenn man jeden Tag mit einem attraktiven und charmanten Menschen verbrachte und nicht gerade aus Stein war. Aber all das andere… der Drang, Ianto zu beschützen; zu wissen, was er dachte, fühlte, träumte… das war mehr. Das war etwas, was Jack sich nicht leisten konnte, schon gar nicht bei jemandem, dessen Leben in seiner Verantwortung lag.

Seine Unruhe zwang ihn, nicht an seinem Schreibtisch sitzen zu bleiben und über Dinge zu brüten, die bereits entschieden waren.

Ianto war nicht mehr da, als er seinen Rundgang durch den Hub begann.

Es war besser so. Es war richtig.

Jack hatte gerade mit der Inspektion der Vaults begonnen, als er auf dem Absatz umdrehte, den Wagenschlüssel aus der Tasche zog und sich auf den Weg in die Garage machte.

 

 

\------------------------------

 

Aus dem Fenster, hinter dem Iantos Wohnung lag, kam Lichtschein. Zumindest würde er ihn nicht wecken.

Jack stand ein paar Minuten auf dem Bürgersteig, mit dem Rücken gegen den Wagen gelehnt und sah zu dem Fenster hoch, die Nachtluft kalt auf seiner Haut. Schließlich stieß er sich ab, betrat das Gebäude und nahm einen Schlüssel aus der Tasche, von dem Ianto keine Ahnung hatte, dass er ihn besaß.

Er ließ sich in die Wohnung und fand, dass – zumindest schien es so – jede einzelne Lampe eingeschaltet war. Jack warf einen Blick in das Wohnzimmer, das kaum so aussah als ob sich jemals irgendjemand irgendwann darin aufhielt; in die Küche: makellos, aber nicht ganz so unbewohnt. Genauso das Bad. Er zögerte einen Moment bevor er die Tür zum letzten Raum öffnete, dem Schlafzimmer.

Im Unterschied zu den anderen Räumlichkeiten brannte hier keine Lampe. Es fiel jedoch genug Licht von draußen durch das Fenster, dass Jack sehen konnte, dass Ianto auf dem Bett lag. Er war vollständig angezogen, so wie Jack ihn zuletzt im Hub gesehen hatte, mit Ausnahme der Schuhe und er hatte einen Arm unter den Kopf geschoben. Die Schatten, die über sein Gesicht spielten, machten es schwer, die Prellungen – alt und neu – zu erkennen. Er sagte nichts, schien sich nicht zu wundern, dass Jack plötzlich in seinem Schlafzimmer auftauchte und hätte Ianto nicht den Kopf in seine Richtung gedreht, hätte Jack annehmen müssen, dass der jüngere Mann seine Anwesenheit noch gar nicht bemerkt hatte.

Er zog seinen Mantel aus und legte ihn über einen Stuhlrücken; auf dem Weg zum Bett streifte er seine Schuhe ab und dann streckte er sich neben Ianto auf der freien Hälfte der Matratze aus.

Jack drehte sich auf seine Seite und streckte die Hand aus. Ianto rührte sich nicht, als Jack mit den Fingerspitzen seine Wange streifte, darauf bedacht, die frische Schwellung – die Haut noch immer kühl von dem Eispack, das er benutzt hatte - nicht zu berühren, als er Iantos Gesicht weg von sich und ein wenig mehr ins Licht drehte. „Ich denke, das hätte besser laufen können“, sagte er leise.

Ianto hob eine Schulter, ein halbherziges Schulterzucken. Er ignorierte Jacks Griff um sein Kinn und drehte den Kopf zurück, um Jack anzusehen.

Er schwieg noch immer, als Jacks Finger wie aus eigenem Antrieb weiter glitten, über die unverletzte Seite seines Gesichts. Und als Jack die Hand zurückziehen wollte, folgte Ianto seiner Berührung, um den Kontakt nicht abbrechen zu lassen, die Augen geschlossen. Er zeichnete mit den Fingerspitzen der Linie von Iantos Kinn nach; dann weiter, tiefer, bis er den Pulsschlag des anderen Mannes unter der warmen, weichen Haut spüren konnte. Ianto gab eine Art zufriedenes Summen von sich, fast ein Schnurren, und Jack spürte auch diese Vibrationen gegen seine Fingerspitzen, als Ianto den Kopf in den Nacken sinken ließ, die Kehle wie einladend entblößte.

„Ianto?“ Er musste fragen… das hier war zu wichtig, als dass er sich leisten konnte, sich zu irren; Iantos Signale falsch zu deuten, wenn… In diesem Moment hob Ianto den Kopf und seine Lippen streiften Jacks. Der Winkel war nicht günstig und so war es wirklich nicht mehr als ein Streifen, fast als Zufall abzutun, hätte Jack nicht im gleichen Moment Iantos Finger um sein Handgelenk gespürt, die seine Hand an Ort und Stelle festhielten.

Jack stützte sich auf den Ellbogen und drückte seine Stirn sanft gegen die des jüngeren Mannes. „Das ist keine gute Idee“, sagte er leise. Er spürte, bevor er sah, wie Ianto sich versteifte, sich in sich selbst zurückzog und presste die Lippen gegen Iantos Schläfe. „Du bist noch immer verletzt. Und ich will dir nicht wehtun.“ Er hoffte, dass Ianto verstand, dass er damit nicht die frische Prellung in seinem Gesicht meinte.

„Ich weiß, dass du das nicht tun wirst.“ In Iantos Stimme lag wesentlich mehr Vertrauen, mehr Sicherheit, als Jack in sich selbst hatte. „Und ich weiß, was ich tue. Jack… ich… lass mich nur nicht bitten…“ Und dann waren seine Lippen wieder auf Jacks, und seine Hand an der Seite von Jacks Gesicht und dieses Mal war der Winkel perfekt.

Er reagierte einen Moment lang nicht, erstaunt von der Bestimmtheit in Iantos Kuss; in Iantos Zunge, die ohne zu zögern gegen seine geschlossenen Lippen presste, bis er sie öffnete. Iantos Zungenspitze glitt neckend über seine Unterlippe und Jack fühlte seinen letzten Widerstand wegschmelzen. Vielleicht war es richtig; vielleicht war es falsch; vielleicht war es genau, was sie jetzt brauchten… Jack konnte spüren, dass er Ianto überraschte, als er ein wenig zurückwich um das Tempo zu drosseln; Iantos Mundwinkel küsste, seine Wange unterhalb der Prellung, seine Schläfe; bevor er zu Iantos Lippen zurückkehrte.

Dieses Mal gab es kein Zögern und er spürte, wie ein Schauer durch Ianto lief, als er näher kam, sich über ihn schob. Sein Knie fand den Weg zwischen Iantos Beine und drängte sie sanft auseinander, bis er zwischen ihnen knien konnte, was sein Gewicht von Iantos Körper nahm.

Iantos Finger gruben sich in seine Schultern, doch er machte keine Anstalten ihn zu stoppen.

Ihre Lippen bewegten sich mit einer Sicherheit aneinander, als würden sie das schon seit Jahren tun. Jack brach schließlich den Kuss als Erster um Luft zu holen und ließ seinen Mund über Iantos Kehle gleiten. Schmeckte Salz und Schweiß und Ianto auf seiner Haut.

Er setzte sich zurück auf die Fersen, um beide Hände unter Iantos Shirt zu schieben und es nach oben über seinen Kopf zu ziehen. Als Iantos Gesicht unter dem Stoff auftauchte, standen seine Haare in alle Richtungen wild ab, und Jack war für einen Moment versucht, zu testen, ob sie mit statischer Energie knistern würden, wenn er jetzt darüber strich.

Doch stattdessen beugte er seinen Kopf und presste den Mund gegen die frisch entblößte Haut; presste ihn direkt auf Iantos Brustbein. Ließ seine Zunge über hervortretende Knochen und Senken gleiten, über die sanfte Schwellung von Muskeln unter warmer, weicher Haut. Seine Sinne füllten sich mit Iantos Geschmack, von dem Jack später schwören würde, er mache ihn trunken; der Textur von Iantos Haut unter seiner Zunge und seinen Fingerspitzen; und den Lauten, die über Iantos Lippen kamen.

Sein Mund fand eine von Iantos Brustwarzen und Iantos Finger gruben sich in sein Haar; die andere Hand flach in seinem Nacken, da wo sein Hals in die Wirbelsäule überging; nicht fordernd, nicht drängend – das war Ianto – die Berührung war einfach nur da, als befürchte er, Jack würde plötzlich stoppen und verschwinden.

Er ließ ihm Zeit, sich daran zu gewöhnen… an das Gefühl von Jacks Mund auf seiner Haut; Jacks Händen auf seinen Hüften. Und er gab sich selbst die Zeit, Ianto zu erkunden: die Textur seiner Haut, seinen Geschmack, und die Laute, die über Iantos Lippen kamen und die ihm verrieten, ob er zu schnell vorging oder zu viel Druck ausübte, oder wann ihm eine Wiederholung ihm mehr davon einbrachte. Seine Zunge besänftigte die Haut, die sich unter seinen Bissen… leicht, sanft, doch genug, dass sich Ianto in seine Berührung presste… rötete.

Schließlich erreichte sein Mund den Bund von Iantos Jeans und er hakte die Finger in die Gürtelschlaufen. Jack hob den Kopf, nur ein wenig, spürte Iantos Hand von seinem Nacken zu seinem Oberarm gleiten, als bereite er sich darauf vor, ihn zurück zu halten. Aber Jack hatte nicht vor zu gehen. Und als er Iantos Hand löste, hielt er seinen Blick fest, presste einen Kuss auf Iantos Fingerknöchel, bevor er sein eigenes Hemd und T-Shirt entfernte und sie auf die andere Seite des Bettes warf.

Vielleicht hatte er in den vergangenen Minuten zu wenig Zeit, zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit auf Iantos Gesicht verwendet, denn die Unsicherheit, die Zweifel, die er darin lesen konnte, ließen ihn innehalten. Er setzte sich zurück, hob die Hand, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die scharfe Kontur von Iantos Schlüsselbein nach. „Was ist es, Ianto?“ Eine Berührung, dazu gedacht, zu besänftigen, nicht zu erregen. „Sag‘ mir, was du willst“, er hielt seine Stimme gesenkt, den Ton neutral. „Sag‘ nein und ich höre auf. Es ist okay. Ich verspreche, dass es nichts ändern wird.” Er wusste nicht wie, aber es gab immer einen Weg, ein Versprechen zu halten.

Ianto schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich… es ist… so bald ich die Augen schließe, sind die Bilder wieder da. Es hört nicht auf, Jack. Es wird niemals aufhören.“

„Sieh mich an“, sagte er leise, und umschloss mit beiden Händen Iantos Gesicht. „Sieh‘ nur mich an. Ich bin hier. Und du bist hier. Wir sind beide in Sicherheit.“ Er löste die Finger der rechten Hand von Iantos Wange und nahm damit seine hoch, um sie gegen seine Brust zu legen. „Das ist die Realität. Du. Und ich. Hier. Versuch nicht, darüber nach zu denken. Alles, was du tun musst, ist zu spüren.”  

Da war etwas in ihm, dass sich sehr nach Erleichterung anfühlte, als Iantos Hand zurück in seinen Nacken glitt und seinen Kopf beugte, bis er ihn wieder küssen konnte.

Er hatte nicht erwartet… zumindest nicht so rasch… dass Ianto wieder die Initiative ergreifen würde. Aber es war besser, ihre Situation schon kompliziert genug, auch ohne dass er sich fragen musste, ob Ianto sich zu irgendetwas ihm gegenüber verpflichtet fühlte, dass er nicht wirklich wollte.

Aber da war Iantos Bein über der Rückseite seiner Beine, und der Druck seines Körpers gegen Jacks, als er sich ihm entgegen presste und Jack stemmte eine Handfläche neben Iantos Kopf gegen die Matratze, schlang den anderen Arm um Iantos Mitte und rollte sie herum, bis Ianto auf ihm lag. Alles, ohne dass Iantos Mund seinen für länger als ein paar Sekunden verließ.

Seine Hände glitten über Iantos Rücken, die Wirbelsäule entlang, und er spürte unter seinen Handflächen Muskeln unter glatter, heißer Haut zucken. Er grub seine Finger in Iantos Hüften, nicht um ihn zu kontrollieren, sondern um ihn zu ermutigen. Das nächste Mal – und er war fast sicher, dass es ein nächstes Mal geben würde – hatte er vor, Ianto zuerst auszuziehen, bevor die Dinge zu weit gediehen. Doch selbst durch mehrere Lagen an Stoff getrennt; selbst mit Iantos offensichtlicher Unerfahrenheit, beinahe greifbar in seinen zögernden, fast verzweifelten Bewegungen… es war der beste Sex, den er seit… einem längeren Zeitraum, als er wirklich benennen wollte, hatte. Und das war Iantos Schuld; Ianto mit seinen Geheimnissen und seinen Narben, ein Spiegelbild zu seinen eigenen Geheimnissen und seinen eigenen, unsichtbaren Narben. Sie waren beide zerbrochen worden und das, was die Bruchstücke zusammenhielt, konnte im nächsten Moment davon gespült werden.

Er winkelte ein Knie an, sein Fuß fand zwischen Iantos Beinen Halt, ermöglichte es ihm, mehr Kraft in seine Aufwärtsbewegung zu legen. Und der veränderte Winkel machte es so viel besser, dass Jack für einen Augenblick den Mund von Iantos losreißen musste, um zu atmen; unfähig ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken. Iantos geöffnete Lippen fanden neuen Halt an seiner Kehle; der harte Druck von Zähnen gegen seine Haut, dicht genug an der Schlagader, dass ein Schaudern, hervorgerufen von etwas viel älterem, viel primitiverem als seinem Verstand, durch seinen Körper lief. Er ließ den Kopf weiter zurücksinken, entblößte mehr von seiner Kehle und es störte ihn nicht, dass es eine Geste der Unterwerfung war.

Iantos Finger strichen über seine Wange, sein Kinn entlang, die sanfte Berührung ein scharfer Kontrast zur Dringlichkeit der Bewegungen seines Körpers gegen Jacks. Eine Fingerspitze drückte gegen seinen Mundwinkel, und er drehte den Kopf instinktiv ein wenig in diese Richtung und sog Iantos Finger in den Mund. Für die Dauer eines Herzschlages sah er in Iantos Augen, unmöglich groß und rund und weit und dann küsste ihn Ianto wieder. Der Kuss war weit weniger kontrolliert, weit weniger zaghaft oder zärtlich, als zuvor, sondern eine Kollision von Lippen und Zungen und Zähnen, hastigen Atemzügen und halberstickten Stöhnen, über dem Reiben von Stoff an Stoff und Haut an Haut.

Jack öffnete die Augen weit, um jede kleine Nuance von Iantos Miene zu beobachten; anfangen bei den Falten, die sich um seine fest zusammengepressten Lider bildeten und die zusammengezogenen Brauen, die ihn fast aussehen ließen, als hätte er Schmerzen. Seine Lippen, rot und leicht angeschwollen und mit deutlich sichtbaren, weißen Bissspuren, die entweder Ianto selbst oder Jack dort hinterlassen hatte. Die Prellung auf seinem Wangenknochen, wütend rot, die Schatten der darunterliegenden, alten Verletzung fast verdeckend. Die glatte Stirn, auf der eine dünne Schweißschicht glitzerte.

„Ianto.“ Nicht mehr, nur dieses Wort, nur seinen Namen, heiser und vertraut in seinem Mund und Iantos Aufstöhnen, das eine frische Welle an Erregung durch ihn sandte, und er wusste, dass dies schneller vorbei sein würde, als er gedacht hatte. Und sie hatten noch immer nicht geschafft, sich völlig auszuziehen.

Iantos Finger – die, die sein Gesicht umschlossen, genau wie die der anderen Hand, die sich irgendwann in seinen Oberarm gegraben und nicht mehr losgelassen hatten – verengten ihren Griff fast schmerzhaft. Jack spürte es bevor er sah; bevor Iantos Hüften ein letztes Mal scharf gegen seine pressten und bevor sich alle Muskeln, die er unter seinen Handflächen spüren konnte, anspannten. Er zog Ianto an sich, spürte ihn zittern und vibrieren und seinen Atem heiß und fliegend gegen seine Schulter, als Ianto das Gesicht an seinem Hals vergrub. Er spürte die Hitze und die Reibung zwischen ihnen und das Flattern von Iantos Herzschlag, so eng waren ihre Oberkörper aneinander gepresst und es war genug, um ihn über die Grenze zu stoßen und wie ein übereifriger Teenager in seine Hose zu kommen.

Er hielt Ianto fest, ließ seine Handflächen besänftigend über seine Schultern, seinen Rücken streichen, bis das Zittern nachließ und Iantos Atem – sein Mund irgendwo in der Nähe von Jacks Ohr gegen die Seite seines Gesichtes gepresst – sich zu einem normalen Rhythmus verlangsamte.

Nur einen Moment, und dann noch einen… eine Minute oder zwei oder eine ganze Nacht… sicher. In Sicherheit.

„Uh, das ist…”, hörte er Ianto murmeln und die Art und Weise, wie der andere Mann seine Hüften langsam von seinen wegbewegte, ließ Jack ahnen, was Ianto Kummer bereitete. „…unangenehm.“

Er grinste, und presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Stirn, bevor er ihn losließ. Jack erwartete ein paar Minuten verlegenes Schweigen, vielleicht ein hastiger Rückzug Iantos ins Bad, doch alles, was der andere Mann tat, war den Rest seiner Kleidung zu entfernen und sie mit spitzen Fingern, als hätten sie ihn beleidigt, neben dem Bett auf den Boden zu werfen. Der Ausdruck seines Gesichtes dabei… das Ganze war so Ianto… dass Jack nicht anders konnte, als leise zu lachen. Und Iantos Blick, halb verständnislos, halb irritiert, war alles andere als hilfreich dabei.

„Das nächste Mal werde ich dich vorher ausziehen“, sagte Jack, als er das Lachen unter Kontrolle bekam. Er entledigte sich seiner eigenen Hose und warf sie in Richtung des Bündels von Iantos Kleidung, um sich gegen das Kopfende des Bettes zurück zu setzen, die Beine vor sich ausgestreckt; sein Knie gegen Iantos Oberschenkel pressend, der neben ihm kniete.

„Das nächste Mal?“, wiederholte Ianto leise.

Jack erwiderte nichts, denn das war nicht seine Entscheidung und nach einem Moment nickte Ianto, als hätte er sie getroffen.

Eine Anspannung, der er sich davor nicht bewusst gewesen war, verließ Jacks Muskeln. Sein Blick glitt über Ianto, der sich langsam neben ihm ausstreckte, auf die Seite rollte, eine Hand unter die Wange geschoben.

Das Licht, das durch das Fenster in den Raum drang, fiel nun über seine Schulter und verbarg sein Gesicht in Schatten.

Die Distanz, die sich zwischen ihnen auftat, war mehr als körperlich, mehr als das freie Stück Matratze und zerknitterter Laken zwischen ihnen. Sie war Zeit und Schweigen und Geheimnisse und Einsamkeit und Jack glitt in sie, durch sie hindurch, bis er Iantos Körper an seinem spüren konnte. Er schlang einen Arm über Iantos Mitte und sie teilten ein Kissen und ihren Atem, so nahe waren sich ihre Lippen, doch nicht mehr.

Ianto stellte noch immer keine Fragen und Jack gab keine leeren Versprechungen, dass von nun an alles besser, alles gut sein würde; dass sie all die Alpträume und Erinnerungen hinter sich lassen könnten. Sie wussten beide, dass das Leben nicht so einfach war.

Er spreizte die Finger auf der Ebene von Iantos Rücken und teilte seine Wärme und als Iantos Atemzüge sich zu dem tiefen, regelmäßigen Rhythmus des Schlafes veränderten, fand er ein Lächeln auf Iantos Lippen.

 

 

_Soundtrack: Ben Lee - Ache for you_

_There’s a light in your apartment_   
_I don't know why I ache for you_

_and it’s alright if you're undecided_   
_or if you're scared that you might like it_   
_or if it's true. I ache for you._

_There's no rhyme and there's no reason_   
_you're the secret in the back of my skull_   
_there's no logic, so please believe me our love's confusing,_   
_but it never gets dull_

_And yes sometimes it's just desire,_   
_Another problem that you really don't want,_   
_But anyway. I ache for you._

 

 

Jacks Blick folgte dem Wechselspiel aus Licht und Schatten, das über Iantos entspannte Gestalt fiel. Seine Hand, die – als Ianto sich im Schlaf auf dem Rücken drehte – einen neuen Platz auf Iantos Brust gefunden hatte, hob und senkte sich mit jedem Atemzug. Genau wie zuvor im Krankenhaus, konnte Jack nicht darüber hinwegsehen, wie jung Ianto war. Im Schlaf waren all die Masken von ihm abgefallen, und selbst die Spuren seiner Verletzungen milderte das sanfte Licht.

Ohne darüber nach zu denken, hob er die Hand und berührte mit der Spitze des Zeigefingers Iantos Unterlippe, wo er deutlich sehen konnte, dass der andere Mann sich auf die Lippe gebissen hatte. Er hatte nicht beabsichtigt, Ianto zu wecken, doch offenbar war selbst diese leichte Berührung genug, um ihn aus dem Schlaf schrecken zu lassen.

Iantos Kopf ruckte hoch, und Jacks Hand fiel weg. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, den Blick auf das Kissen vor sich gerichtet, bevor er auf- und Jack an sah.

„Hey“, sagte Jack leise, die Anspannung bemerkend, die sich in Iantos Körper ausbreitete – fast so, als bereite er sich darauf vor, bei Jacks nächster Berührung aus dem Bett zu flüchten. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich geweckt habe. Es ist noch Zeit genug, schlaf‘ weiter.“ Er sah, wie Ianto die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne sog – ein Zeichen von Unsicherheit – und widerstand nur deshalb der Versuchung, ihn zu küssen, bis Iantos Mund weich und nachgiebig unter seinem sein würde, bis das Lächeln darauf zurückkehrte, mit dem er Ianto hatte einschlafen sehen.

Seine Worte schienen jedoch einen gegenteiligen Effekt zu haben, denn anstatt weiter zu schlafen, setzte Ianto sich auf. Es zeigte sich eine steile Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen und Jack wartete mit einem Anflug von Resignation auf den Ausdruck von Bedauern und Verlegenheit, der sicherlich jeden Moment folgen würde. Es war okay. Wirklich. Er hatte bereits gewusst, dass es keine gute Idee war, bevor er Iantos Wohnung betreten hatte. Dem deprimierenden Pfad folgend, den seine Gedanken eingeschlagen hatten, überlegte er, ob er Ianto nochmals den Vorschlag mit dem Retcon machen konnte, ohne ihn dabei zu beleidigen… Besser nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Im Hub, in der Sachlichkeit seines Büros.

Aber es gab etwas anderes, das er jetzt gleich tun konnte. Er konnte gehen, bevor die Situation zu peinlich wurde. Er hatte zu viel Stolz, um sich jemand aufzudrängen. „Ich… lasse dich alleine, wenn du das bevorzugst.“

Er drehte sich zur Seite, um aufzustehen, doch im gleichen Moment hob Ianto die Hand, wie um nach ihm zu greifen, ihn zurück zu halten. Jack wandte sich ihm wieder zu.

Iantos Hand hing einen Moment lang in der Luft zwischen ihnen, nahe genug, dass Jack sich nur ein wenig hätte vorbeugen müssen, und Iantos Fingerspitzen seinen Mund streifen würden. Dann fiel sie weg, und Iantos Finger flüsterten nur über seine Schulter. Bevor er eine Frage formulieren konnte, folgten ihnen Iantos Lippen und eine Zungenspitze zeichnete einen Kreis auf sein Schlüsselbein.

Jack ließ seine Hand in Iantos Nacken gleiten, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen.

„Kann ich… Darf ich…”, flüsterte Ianto gegen seine Haut, als wäre es so einfacher, sein Atem warm auf Jacks Haut, die Worte ein leises Vibrieren, das durch seinen ganzen Körper ran. Ianto machte, ohne den Kopf zu heben, eine vage, halb unterdrückte Geste seine Richtung, die Hand unsicher erhoben.

Jack fing sie ein, führte sie näher, bis Iantos Hand ihn berührte, seine Handfläche mit minimalem Druck gegen seinen Brustkorb lag. „Sag mir, was du willst.“ Sein Atmen brachte die kurzen Haare über Iantos Ohr in Bewegung und sie kitzelten an seinem Kinn.

„Bleib. Ich… ich weiß es nicht. Alles. Nichts. Ich…“ Eine Mischung aus Unsicherheit, Frust und Begehren schwang in seiner Stimme mit. „Ich möchte dich berühren.“

„Sschh” Jack küsste ihn auf die Stirn, sein Lächeln gegen Iantos Haaransatz versteckend. „Alles klingt okay für mich. Besser als okay.“

„Ich weiß nicht, wie… Das ist neu für mich.“

„Nach allem, was ich bisher gesehen habe, würde ich sagen, du bist ein Naturtalent.“ Mit Unsicherheit konnte er arbeiten, und wenn es Erfahrung war, was Ianto wollte – nun, daran hatte er wahrlich keinen Mangel. „Alles, was du willst“, erinnerte ihn Jack. „Es ist okay.“ Er küsste ihn wieder auf die Stirn, auf die Nase, dann auf den Mund. „Sag mir, was du willst“, flüsterte er.

„Dich.“ Iantos Antwort war atemlos.

Ein Wort nur, aber es fühlte sich an, als lecke eine Flamme über seine Haut. Es war nicht viel nötig, sein Arm um Iantos Mitte und der andere Mann folgte der wortlosen Aufforderung, glitt über ihn. Ianto presste das Gesicht gegen seinen Hals und sein Aufstöhnen, als sie ihre Körper zum ersten Mal völlig nackt in Kontakt kamen, schickte köstliche Vibrationen durch Jack.

„So besser?“, fragte er lächelnd, sein Mund an Iantos Ohr. „Gut“, flüsterte er, als Ianto nickte. „Aber es wird noch viel besser, das verspreche ich.“ Seine Hände folgten der Linie von Iantos Wirbelsäule. „Vertrau‘ mir.“ Er umfasste Iantos Hüften, zog ihn höher, und als er sein Bein über Iantos schlang, glitten sie aneinander wie zwei zueinander passende Puzzleteile. Er schloss die Augen, presste einen Kuss gegen Iantos Kinn, fühlte ihn in seinen Armen schaudern, und wie sich Iantos Finger in seine Arme gruben, als ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben, zum ersten Mal ohne die Barriere von Stoff zwischen ihnen.

Das war etwas, was er Ianto geben konnte. Und es war mehr… zum ersten Mal, seit dem Moment, an dem er das Haus der Kannibalen gestürmt hatte; er sein Team gefesselt und auf den Knien vorfand; fühlte sich Jack wieder völlig in Kontrolle über die Situation, über sein Leben.

„Naturtalent.“ Er flüsterte das Wort gegen Iantos Lippen und Ianto küsste ihn, als wäre er am Verhungern, und Jack ein all-you-can-eat-Buffet, für ihn alleine bestimmt. Jack hob eine Hand, ließ sie durch Iantos Haare streichen; besänftigend, während die Bewegungen des jungen Mannes gegen ihn erratischer wurden.

„Jack…“

Sein Name, atemlos gegen seinen Mund geflüstert, fast wie ein Hilferuf. Jack öffnete die Augen. Selbst im Halbdunkel konnte er erkennen, dass Iantos Pupillen so geweitete waren, dass das Schwarz fast die Iris verschluckte, da war nur ein schmaler, heller Ring übrig. „Es ist okay“, sagte er. „Ich habe dich. Ich halte dich fest.”

Es schien alles an Ermutigung zu sein, was Ianto brauchte. Ein paar Bewegungen seiner Hüften gegen Jack, mehr Hitze, mehr Reibung – und, wie Jack begeistert feststellte, noch mehr von Iantos Initiative, als der jüngere Mann sie beide in eine Hand nahm. Er hörte Ianto durch das Rauschen in seinen Ohren nach Luft schnappen; hörte ihn seinen Namen stöhnen und dann erstarrte Ianto für einen Moment, den Rücken gebogen, den Kopf in den Nacken geworfen, alle Muskeln angespannt. Dann sank er auf ihn herab, das Gesicht gegen Jacks Schulter gepresst. Seine Finger lockerten sich, doch Jack war seinem eigenen Orgasmus nahe genug, dass er nur den Griff seiner Beine um Iantos Hüften verengte und losließ. Er spürte Ianto in seinen Armen zittern, als er gegen seinen Bauch kam.

Noch atemlos, den offenen Mund gegen Iantos Wange gepresst, ließ Jack seine Hände über den Rücken, die Hüften und die Flanken des jüngeren Mannes streichen; spürte die schweißnasse, seidene Haut, und wie das Zittern in den Muskeln darunter langsam abebbte. Iantos Gesicht blieb gegen seinen Hals vergraben und er fühlte seinen Atem warm und rasch, gegen seine eigene Haut.

Nach einer Weile rollte er sie herum, küsste Ianto auf die Stirn und setzte sich auf. Dann streckte Jack die Hand nach ihm aus und zog ihn wortlos aus dem Bett und auf die Beine, um Ianto ins Bad zu führen. Noch immer ohne Worte, aber mit kleinen Berührungen, die eine ebenso deutliche Sprache sprachen, dirigierte er Ianto, der ihn immer noch ein wenig benommen ansah, unter die Dusche.

Heißes Wasser umgab sie wie einen Vorhang, der sie von der Realität trennte. Und es war neu und aufregend und gleichzeitig bereits seltsam vertraut, die Berührung, ihrer nackten, feuchten Haut aneinander, als Jack die Spuren ihrer Leidenschaft von Ianto abwusch.

Als das heiße Wasser sich neigte, verließen sie die Dusche, trockneten sich gegenseitig ab, was rasch in anderen Liebkosungen endete und sie endeten engumschlungen unter der Decke, Ianto wieder über Jack drapiert, sein Kopf mit dem noch feuchten Haar auf Jacks Brust.

Dieses Mal kam der Schlaf zu ihnen beiden.

\----------

Als Jack erwachte, war er alleine in einem unvertrauten Bett. Nackt. Und eingehüllt in das warme, bis in die Knochen entspannte Gefühl, das mit gutem Sex einherging.

Draußen war es noch immer dunkel, doch etwas sagte ihm, dass der Morgen nicht mehr ganz so fern war. Er drehte den Kopf, presste das Gesicht in das Kissen, auf dem er lag und der vertraute Geruch brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Ianto... Der jetzt eigentlich neben ihm liegen sollte. Jack setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Die Tür war geschlossen, doch ein schmaler Lichtstrahl fiel unter dem Türspalt durch, sagte ihm, dass da draußen noch immer alle Lampen brannten.

Ohne sich mit Kleidung zu bekümmern, machte er sich auf die Suche nach Ianto.

Es war das vertraute Geräusch von Fingern, die über eine Tastatur glitten, die seine Schritte zur Küche lenkten. Nicht nur, dass Ianto angezogen war, nein, er schien auch völlig auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops konzentriert zu sein und sah nicht auf, als Jack hinter ihm den Raum betrat.

Er saß leicht nach vorne gebeugt auf einem Küchenhocker, der gut zur Frühstückstheke passte, aber eher ungeeignet für Büroarbeit schien und das T-Shirt, das er trug – Jack begann zu denken, dass Ianto in einfach jeder Art von Kleidung zum Anbeißen aussah – war hochgerutscht und entblößte einen schmalen Streifen Haut zwischen dem Saum des Shirts und dem Bund von Iantos Hose.

Jack ließ seine Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut gleiten, als er an ihm vorbeiging und hörte Ianto tief Luft holen, ein abgehackter, fast erstickter Laut. Er wandte ruckartig den Kopf und Jack spürte seinen Blick wie eine Berührung auf sich, als er eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

Während er trank, beobachtete Jack Ianto aus den Augenwinkeln und streckte sich wie eine Katze, sein Lächeln verbergend. Wenn Ianto eine Show haben wollte, er würde sich sicherlich nicht dagegen sträuben, sie ihm zu bieten. Und der Intensität in Iantos Augen nach zu urteilen, gefiel ihm, was er zu sehen bekam.

Er wandte den Kopf, als etwas wie ein hastig unterdrücktes Aufstöhnen aus Iantos Richtung kam, doch der andere Mann hielt den Blick bereits wieder starr auf den Bildschirm gerichtet. Jack trat neben ihn und stellte die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab. Dann beugte er sich über Iantos Schulter, wie um ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm zu sehen, und fragte sich, wie er dass das nächste Mal im Hub tun sollte, ohne an diesen Moment zu denken…

Ianto drehte den Kopf, nahe genug, dass sich ihre Nasen fast streiften, und wieder dominierte Unsicherheit in seiner Miene.

„Hey“, sagte Jack und ließ seine Fingerspitzen über Iantos Nacken streifen; in den weiten, losen Kragen seines Shirts tauchen und kleine Kreise in die warme Haut zeichnen.

„Hey“, erwiderte Ianto nervös.

„Du warst nicht mehr im Bett.“ Jacks Finger fanden den Wirbelsäulenansatz in Iantos Nacken und Ianto schauerte hilflos unter seiner Berührung.

„Es ist meine Wohnung. Ich… es ist nicht so als…“ Ianto sah weg. „Als hätte ich mich einfach davongemacht.“

Deutete sein Ton an, dass er erwartete, das Jack das tun würde: sich im Morgengrauen nach einem One-Night-Stand wortlos davonstehlen? Und er ihm nicht dabei im Weg stehen würde? Nun, es sähe Ianto ähnlich, ihm die Peinlichkeit ersparen zu wollen.

Er richtete sich auf und lehnte sich neben Ianto gegen den Tisch, ihm zugewandt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, als wären sie in seinem Büro und Ianto gerade dabei einen Bericht oder eine Statistik vorzutragen, mit deren Recherche Jack ihn beauftragt hatte.

Jack deutete auf den Bildschirm. Eine Hälfte zeigte Bilder des CCTVs des Hubs, alles still und dunkel, wie Jack es verlassen hatte. Die andere schien ein Berichtformular zu sein, auf dem aber noch nichts stand. „Das ist es also, was du die ganze Nacht über tust, anstatt zu schlafen.“

„Es ist besser, als…“ Ianto brach ab und schloss die Augen.

Er musste es nicht aussprechen, Jack wusste auch so, was er meinte. Alpträume. Das war ein Thema, über das sie ein Gespräch würden führen müssen. Doch nicht heute Nacht. Stattdessen streckte er die Hand aus und nach einem Moment des Zögerns ergriff Iantos sie, glitt von seinem Sitzplatz und ließ sich auf die Beine ziehen. Er trat einen Schritt vor und direkt in Jacks Arme, presste ihre Körper eng zusammen.

Jack küsste die Seite seines Gesichtes. „Komm‘ zurück ins Bett“, sagte er leise in Iantos Ohr. „Du hast im Krankenhaus gesagt, du träumst nicht, wenn du nicht alleine bist.“

„Ich sollte wirklich…“ Ianto beendete den Satz mit einer vagen Geste in Richtung Laptop. Dann, fast als wollte sie seine Worte Lügen strafen, kehrte seine Hand auf ihren Platz in Jacks Rücken zurück, wo seine Fingerspitzen weiter werdende Kreise auf Jacks Haut malten.

„Das hat Zeit.“ Jack nahm den Kopf ein wenig zurück, um ihn ansehen zu können. „Ich kenne deinen Boss. Er hat nichts dagegen, wenn er den Bericht erst heute Abend bekommt.“

„Wir müssen von zwei verschiedenen Personen sprechen“, erwiderte Ianto und seine Stimme hatte fast ihren gewohnten, trockenen Tonfall wiedergefunden. Allerdings hielt er den Blick nach wie vor gesenkt, anstatt Jack anzusehen. „Mein… Boss… legt sehr viel Wert auf pünktlich eingereichte Berichte.“

Jack lachte und er spürte, wie die angespannte Stimmung im Raum sich aufzulösen begann. Das war genau, was er zu erreichen gehofft hatte. Wenn er jetzt noch Ianto dazu bekam, sich nicht mehr ganz so nervös zu benehmen… Jack zupfte am Kragen von Iantos T-Shirt. „Gut, dass du nicht nur Anzüge besitzt.“ Und legte im Anschluss seine Hände um Iantos schmale Taille. „Ich denke, davon würde mir keiner passen.“

„Wieso solltest du einen meiner Anzüge anziehen wollen?“, fragte Ianto, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, beide Hände auf Jacks Brustkorb gestützt, als hätte er vergessen, dass er mit einem nackten Mann in seiner Küche stand.

„Nun…“ Jack sah an sich herunter und dann Ianto an. „Ich werde mir etwas von dir zum Anziehen leihen müssen. Obwohl es deutlich eine Schande ist, diesen Körper unter Kleidung zu verstecken, habe ich den Eindruck, es würde ein wenig zu viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn ich dich nackt zum Frühstücken ausführe.“

„Oh!“ Iantos plötzlich rote Wangen und leicht geweitete Augen deuteten darauf hin, dass er sich gerade dieses Szenario in Gedanken ausmalte.

„Oh“, wiederholte Jack neckend. „Ich dachte an eines der Cafés in der Bay. Oder hattest du etwa vor, mich ohne Frühstück vor die Tür zu setzen, nachdem du deinen Spaß mit mir hattest?“ Er hatte den letzten Satz als Scherz gemeint, doch Ianto sah ihn dafür viel zu ernst an – und der Moment der Leichtigkeit zersplitterte.

Bevor sich Ianto wieder in sich zurückziehen konnte, beugte Jack sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Sein Mund streifte Iantos Ohr, seine Zunge spielte einen Moment mit seinem Ohrläppchen, dann presste er einen Kuss gegen die weiche, empfindliche Haut hinter dem Ohr. Er hörte Ianto laut Atem holen, als seine Lippen Iantos Kinnlinie nachzeichneten, auf dem Weg tiefer seinen Pulsschlag maßen und schließlich in den Kragen des Shirts tauchten, um einen Kuss gegen Iantos Schlüsselbein zu legen.

Ianto sagte nichts, bewegte sich nicht und abgesehen von dem einen, hörbaren Atemholen, schien er auch nicht zu atmen. Doch als Jack seine Hand nahm und ihn zur Tür führte, folgte er ohne zu zögern.


	5. Epilog

Vor ein paar Stunden hatte Jack an der Glasabtrennung seines Büros gestanden, und seinem Team dabei zugesehen, wie sie ihrer Arbeit nachgingen.   
  
Tosh brütete über einem komplexen Diagramm, das sie auf einen der großen Bildschirme an ihrem Terminal projiziert hatte.   
  
Ianto hatte überdimensionale, gelbe Schutzhandschuhe an, die bis zu seinen Ellbogen reichten und balancierte einen Eimer in der ausgestreckten Hand. Sein Gesicht war eine sorgfältig kontrollierte Miene der Konzentration, doch die Linien um seine Augen verrieten seinen Abscheu. Myfanwy hatte eine Ratte gefressen, an der Owen einen Versuch mit irgendetwas vorgenommen hatte, das er nicht näher spezifizieren wollte, was aber bei dem Flugsaurier zu heftigem Durchfall führte. Selbstverständlich weigerte sich Owen, beim Saubermachen zu helfen, und Jack fragte sich, ob Owen sich vielleicht darauf gefasst machen sollte, seine Kaffeetasse in nächster Zukunft genau zu kontrollieren, bevor er daraus trank.   
  
Owen selbst war seit der Entdeckung von Myfanwys Zustand auffallend abwesend.   
  
Gwen war auf dem Polizeirevier, um eine Unklarheit in den Berichten ihrer ehemaligen Kollegen nach zu verfolgen.   
  
Ein ganz gewöhnlicher Tag in Torchwood 3, wie es schien. Aber Jack konnte noch immer die Schatten entdecken. Die Dinge, die ein wenig vom Vertrauten abwichen – nicht sehr, doch erkennbar genug.  
  
Owen war zynischer als sonst und er ließ keine Gelegenheit aus, sich gegen Jacks Order aufzulehnen oder zumindest sein Missfallen auszudrücken. Er gab ihm noch immer die Schuld. Die Morgen, an denen er zu spät kam und roch, als hätte er die Nacht in einer Kneipe verbracht, waren häufiger geworden. Wenn er sich nicht bald fing, musste Jack etwas dagegen unternehmen.  
  
Tosh sah häufiger über ihre Schulter. Sie zuckte zusammen, wenn man sie plötzlich ansprach und sie nicht bemerkt hatte, dass man bei ihr stand. Es erinnerte Jack an die erste Zeit nachdem sie zu ihm gekommen war. Doch wenn er sie darauf ansprach, beharrte sie darauf, dass es ihr gut ging. Es blieb ihm nicht mehr zu tun, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass sie um Hilfe bitten würde, wenn es für sie zu viel wurde. Sie hatte nach ihrer Entlassung aus dem UNIT-Gefängnis Counselling erhalten, Jack hatte es zu einer Bedingung gemacht und wenn es notwendig wurde, würde er sie erneut dazu zwingen.  
  
Gwen versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen; immer fröhlich, so lange sie sich bewusst war, dass man sie beobachtete; immer dazu bereit, ihm auf die Zehen zu treten, wenn sie fand, dass er zu sorglos, zu emotionslos vorging. Aber Jack hatte sie ein paar Mal dastehen sehen, ins Leere starrend, ein Hand auf die Seite gepresst, wo sie Kierans Schrotkugeln getroffen hatten. Er hatte ihr Computerlog überprüft und entdeckt, dass sie Stunden damit verbrachte, die Torchwood-Datenbanken und das Internet über das Thema Kannibalismus zu durchforsten. Aber es schien, als wäre sie auch jetzt einer Antwort nicht näher gekommen, als in dieser Nacht im Dorf, als sie Evan nach dem Warum befragte.  
  
Und Ianto… Ianto offenbarte nach außen am wenigsten. Alle sichtbaren Verletzungen waren verheilt und er arbeitete mit gewohnter Verlässlichkeit und Gründlichkeit. Er trug seine Anzüge wie eine Rüstung, kochte Kaffee und räumte hinter ihnen auf. Er hatte sich außerdem angewöhnt, unten im Bunker oder auf der alten Couch zu schlafen, in Nächten, in denen Jack den Hub nicht verlassen wollte oder konnte. Und manchmal schrie er dann  im Schlaf oder weinte unter der Dusche, wenn er dachte, Jack könne ihn nicht hören…  
  
Dass sie trotzdem weiter funktionieren konnten, lag nur daran, dass jeder von ihnen etwas hatte, zu dem er sich flüchten konnte - Schutz suchen konnte, wenn das Grauen zu viel wurde.   
  
Gwen hatte ihr normales Leben mit Rhys und ihren Optimismus und ihre aufregende, kleine Affäre mit Owen.   
  
Owen klammerte sich an seinen Ärger und Zynismus und daran, dass er mit seiner Arbeit etwas ändern konnte, etwas Gutes bewerkstelligte.   
  
Tosh floh in die kalte Logik ihrer Wissenschaft und den nüchternen Trost ihrer Computer, verlor sich in der Schönheit der Geheimnisse, die sie ihnen entlockte.   
  
Ianto hatte seine Arbeit, hatte Torchwood - und Jack.   
  
Und dass bedeutete, Jack hatte Ianto…   
  
…der nicht ein Mal gefragt hatte, warum er vor zwei Wochen mitten in der Nacht bei ihm aufgetaucht war und der darauf vertraute, dass Jack ihn beschützen konnte. Nicht vor den sehr realen, alltäglichen Gefahren, denen sie jeden Tag zu trotzen hatte, sondern vor den Dämonen in seinem Inneren.   
  
* * *  
  
Ianto war - mit dem Kopf gegen seine Schulter gelehnt - endlich wieder eingeschlafen und Jack setzte sich zurück, bis er mit dem Rücken gegen das Bettende saß, bevor er Ianto enger an sich zog und seinen Kopf bequemer gegen seine Brust arrangieren konnte. Dann legte er beide Arme um ihn und hielt ihn fest. Ianto weckte in ihm den Wunsch nach etwas, dass er seit Jahren verloren geglaubt hatte: die Sehnsucht nach… Stabilität. Nach Nähe, Wärme, Geborgenheit. Intimität, die länger als ein paar Stunden anhielt. Jack senkte den Kopf und drückte sein Gesicht gegen Iantos Haar. Er wusste nicht, wohin sie von hier aus gehen würden - oder ob es überhaupt irgendwohin gehen würde - aber er hatte Ianto versprochen, bei ihm zu sein. Und er würde versuchen, dieses Versprechen zu halten, so gut er konnte.   
  
\-------- Ende ------  
  
Ende der Story. Anfang eines neuen Wegs für die Jungs. Hoffentlich.  
Vielen lieben Dank an alle Leser.  
  
  
 _Soundtrack: Grant Lee Buffalo – Happiness_  
  
 _Nevermind me 'cause I've been dead_  
 _Out of my body been out of my head_  
 _Nevermind the curse I wore_  
 _Proud like a badge_  
 _Till it just don't shine no more_  
  
 _Nevermind the words that came_  
 _Out of my mouth when all that I could feel was pain_  
 _The difference in the two of us_  
 _Comes down to the way_  
 _You rise over things I just put down_  
  
 _I confess_  
 _I'm bad at this thing happiness_


End file.
